In Each Others Shoes
by flymeaway
Summary: What if Clary grew up knowing she was Nephilim? What if Jace thought he was a regular human? What if they met and found out the truth? This is the story of City of Bones but Jace and Clary's positions have been reversed...
1. Pandemonium

**A/N... Hey :) This is my first Fan Fic! I'm hopeing to add lots of chapters to this but I've got exams at the moment so it might take a while. SORRY in advance... PLEASE review and give me any himts and tips you have :) Thanks, ENJOY! :)**

**Flymeaway xxx**

Jace sauntered straight past the queue that had formed outside the club and walked right to the door. He nodded at the large bouncer who he knew as "Big Bill" who motioned him straight through. Just as he disappeared into the dark square that the open door appeared to be he was tapped lightly on the shoulder. He turned round to find that it was Bill who had tapped him: "I'm sorry, mate," He said apologetically, "But we've talked about this before; only five."  
"Oh, c'mon Bill. Just this once? Please. It won't happen again."  
"Look, Jace, you said that last time. Get rid of them, or don't come in. Your choice."  
Jace stared up at Bill. Their chests were almost touching. Jace could fight him, he could win he knew he could, but if he did that he could kiss his days at Pandemonium goodbye. He turned abruptly on the spot, startling the flock of girls that accompanied him. "Maria. Frankie. Go." He said authoritatively.  
"What? Why us?" A girl with long, wavy, dark, almost black, hair and a mini skirt moaned.  
"Yeah, Jace. What about last night? That means nothing to you?" Another, blond girl cried.  
Jace paused before replying: "It was nice and all but nothing that special really. Now go. Both of you."  
They huffed and puffed and stamped their feet but left promptly as soon as Jace had turned his back on them. He had one girl on each arm and three following him. "Appreciate it, man." Bill grumbled as he passed,  
"Sure." Jace replied curtly without looking at him. He, and his possy, were swallowed by the darkness and smoke as they entered Pandemonium.

Jace strutted straight to the bar that was situated in the far corner of the club. The dancers parted for him and his girls and he nodded his head in greeting to many of them as he passed. When he reached the bar he leaned heavily upon it so as it supported most of his weight and motioned with his index finger to the barman. A small glass filled with ice and a dark brown liqued was placed in front of him promptly. He downed it in one, then motioned to his five girls in turn, who stated what they wanted. He did not look at any of them. The barman hurried away to fetch the order. One of the girls snaked an arm around Jace's waist and kissed his ear, "Come and dance with me." she whispered seductively but he threw her off. He was not in the mood for any of this tonight. In truth he wasn't at all sure why he even came in the first place. He got up abruptly and stood deliberating with himself before marching determinedly towards the exit. He waved off his possy who had followed him and they scattered into the crowd to find new entertainment for the night. People moved out of his way as he walked through the club. He became furious when a man didn't see him coming. He stood with his back to Jace and didn't move out of his way. Jace could feel the anger swelling up inside him. The walls were closing in on him; he needed to get out. "MOVE!"  
he shouted. The club went deadly silent and everyone turned in surprise at his uncharacteristic outburst. Most people here knew Jace as an imposing guy that was capable of flattening 15 huge men single-handed in a fight but nobody here had ever actually seen it happen. In Pandemonium, he was always grouchy and arrogant but he rarely spoke let alone shout like this! The man in front of Jace froze but did not turn around. "Move." Jace repeated, his emotions safely back under control again. The man turned slowly on the spot to face Jace. He was smaller than Jace and had short dark hair that contrasted with Jace's white/blond halo of groomed hair. He wore a confidant smirk on his face that Jace had never seen anyone wear before but himself. He was dressed all in black and had dark marks all over his exposed skin. Like tattoos but much more beautiful. Almost magical.  
A hand gripped Jace's shoulder but he refused to take his eyes of the boy in front of him. "Jace, man, are you alright?" It was his good acquaintance, Travis, who he met here earlier this year. Jace was still staring down the boy whos expression was quickly morphing into one of surprise and confusion. Confusion? "Jace," Travis said, "There's nobody there."  
Jace spun round to meet his friends eyes. Nobody there? But he was there. When Jace turned back, the boy had gone.

Jace was sitting on the curb just around the corner from Pandemonium with his head in his hands. He couldn't stop thinking about the boy with the markings who had refused to move for him. The one that nobody else could see. Was he going mad? Were the drugs finally getting the better of him? It couldn't have been alcohol as he'd only had a small single Scotch on the rocks. He wasn't a lightweight, that shouldn't have affected him. But it did, it must have done. He groaned. He was losing his knack and had ruined his reputation.  
He sensed that someone was there before they spoke; "Are you all right?" she asked tentatively. Her voice was sweet and quiet. It was unlike anything he had ever heard before. He turned his head so he could see her. She was thin and beautiful. She had the most beautiful red hair that fell across her shoulders in gentle curls. It shone in the light from the streetlights when she moved. She too, was dressed all in black and had the same strange black marks all over her hands and neck. "So Alec was telling the truth. Fancy that, a mundane who can see us."  
"I-I'm s-sorry...a mundane?" Jace asked. For once his voice wasn't steady.  
"You're a mundane, silly! A human. You aren't meant to be able to see me. Or hear me, for that matter."  
"What are you?"  
"I'm sorry I can't tell you that." She laughed. It was a tinkling laugh that sent shivers down his spine. Her smile was perfect and he contagious. He couldn't stop himself from smiling back. Jace never smiled. "Anyway, I better go." She turned and hurried towards a taxi with an open door that was idling on the other side of the road. When she reached the middle of the deserted street she turned and said: "It's probably best if you don't tell anyone about us. If anyone asks just say you were drunk...or going mad..." She looked like she was going to say something else but was cut off by a shout from the taxi: "C'mon Clary! Hurry up!" Clary hurried into the taxi and shut the door behind her. Jace sat and watched the taxi speed away at a dangerous speed around the corner. _Clary_ was her name. It suited her. The smile was still stuck on his face.


	2. Simon

**A/N...Hey :) I'm trying to upload new chapters as fast as I can...this one isn't very exciting but it establishes some important things...I'm following the real COB so the next chapter is where things start to get interesting! :)**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/added this story to their favs/added ME to their favs...it means a lot to me (I know everyone says that but it really does!)**

**Flymeaway xxx**

*

Jace, after just a few short hours, had come to the conclusion that he was indeed mad because, after that one horrible night, he had been clean for three weeks now. He had sat on the pavement into the early hours of this morning until the blinding brightness of the rising sun forced him to move. How could he have imagined the boy? Clearly, the effects of his uneasy childhood were starting to catch up with him. He hadn't gone home yet, and was still dressed in last nights white shirt and jeans. Thankfully, it was not cold as he didn't have a jacket with him. He turned onto a cracked path that led to a small beaten up house that looked identical (if a little rougher) to those surrounding it. He reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a small rusted key, which he then inserted into the equally rusty lock on the wooden door that faced the street. The green paint on the door was peeling and gave the dwelling an ever more somber appearance. With a shove and a wiggle the door reluctantly creaked open to let Jace through. He stepped into the gloomy darkness, carefully leaping the cat that lay sprawled in the narrow hall. He reached out and flicked a switch on the wall that blinked the lights into existence. The inside of the house was a great contrast to the exterior. Jace stood in a long narrow hallway that was painted a bright white and floored with heavy solid wood that was highly varnished. A large red and black rug lay on the floor to prevent slipping. The walls were lined with expensive looking paintings and closed doors. It was all part of Jace's uncle's master plan: if you look poor you don't get robbed; but Jace had a funny feeling that it was just that his uncle was too lazy to bother fixing the house up. He had hired an interior designer to decorate, and a maid cleaned the rooms daily. Jace walked straight down the hall and through the door at the very end which was wedged open. It led to the kitchen. "Tom?" he shouted to the empty house. It was as if the walls had swallowed up the sound but Jace didn't bother shouting again. Instead, he went directly to the fridge and took a swig out of the orange juice carton. He placed it back on the correct shelf in the fridge and closed the door. He grabbed an apple from a wire basket that was resting on the worktop before sitting down at the breakfast bar. There was a small piece of paper there with a few hurried words scribbled across it. The words jumped about on the orderly ruled paper:

_"Be back late...Simon phoned."_

Jace's uncle Tom was a high flying businessman that had little time for inconveniences like 5 year old orphans being dumped on his doorstep. He was rarely at home but gave Jace plenty money which, Jace had always thought, was all that really mattered. Jace reached over to his far right (almost falling off the stool he was perched on) and plucked the phone off of its dock. His fingers moved across the keypad absent-mindedly and then he held it up to his ear. It rang once,

"Y,ello?" A familier croaky voice asked,

"Hey, Si."Jace replied, "You phoned?"

"Oh, yeah I did." There was a loud bang followed by a thump that sounded very much like someone falling off something.

"You, OK?" Jace asked. A wry smile pulled at the corners of his smooth lips. This was why he liked Simon.

"Me? Yeah, of course, why?"

Jace laughed, "No reason."

"You know you really should start carrying you cell around with you. It is _mobile_, you know!"

"Look, when I don't have my cell with me; I want to be alone. You know that. Were you trying to contact me or something?"

"I was looking for you actually. Shame I didn't get to Pandem earlier - I would have fought off the scary invisible guy."

The smile fell from Jace's face at once, "What?" he asked through gritted teeth,

"I heard, mahn, don't worry 'bout it." Jace was silent. He was _humiliated_! Simon carried on, "News travels fast, huh?"

"Really fast." Jace agreed defeated, "Travis?"

"How did you guess?" Simon chuckled but Jace didn't make a sound,

"Don't trust him, Simon, he doesn't get you like I do."

""Get me"? What's that supposed to mean? If that's a euphemism for: "he hates you"- I already know." He paused, "Travis is your type of guy, not mine. I'm not the only one who doesn't understand why you hang out with me. Not that I don't like it or anything!" He added hastily, "Everyone loves you Jace. Everyone wants to be your right-hand man. You can't blame them for resenting a geek like me for nuzzling in. I'm the last person who should be there. We both know it."

"Don't be stupid, Si! We go way back."

"I know. Brothers for life, right?"

"Right. Anyway, I've got to go."

"Really, go where?"

"Out. Later."

"Any room for a geeky right hand man?" Jace could just picture Simon's fake pout on the other end. He pondered the thought of bringing Simon along on one of his "pointless nights", as he liked to think of them.

"Sure." He said, "I'll buy you dinner."

"Your nothing like as menacing as you appear." Simon said as way of goodbye before hanging up.

Jace stared at the phone in amusement. The corner of his mouth was turned up in a half smile again. He put the phone down and jogged upstairs to get changed. Taking the steps three at a time. This was easy for him.


	3. First Encounter

**A/N...Hey:) Here's the next chapter which is chapters 3/4 in COB...I love all you guys for reviewing etc...THANK YOU!:P...Some of you were saying that the last chapter was difficult to read so I've spaced it out more...hope that helps! Tell me what you think...I've also spaced this Chapter out more...Does it look better?**

**Thanks again...**

**Flymeaway xxx**

*

"Right!" Jace yelled at the cab driver, "Here's fine."

"It's alright, I'll take you further-"

"No." He didn't feel guilty for snapping; in fact, it gave him a strange sort of thrill. He climbed out onto the pavement that glistened with puddles of rain - Simon in tow - and threw a wad of notes through the taxis open window. He then turned his back on Simon and the cab and walked determinedly down a narrow alleyway. Most people would go around the buildings the long way at this time of night, but not Jace. He wasn't afraid. He didn't need to be. He had never faced anything that he couldn't take down. Although he had never been trained in any form of fighting or marshal arts, Jace was the best fighter in this part of New York. Well, for his age anyway. Simon, feeling perfectly at ease in this threatening setting with Jace, ran to catch up. He reached Jace's side slightly out of breath,  
"Where are we going?" he panted,

"Java Jones. Unless there's somewhere else you would prefer?"

"No! No. It's just, why couldn't the cab take us?"

"The cab would have gone the long way."

Simon sighed but a smile played with his mouth, "How much did you give him back there, by the way?"

"It's not about the money."

Simon huffed in defeat before tripping on a loose paving slab and falling right into Jace's arms, who it seems had been expecting such a stunt. "Careful now." He said mockingly. Simon just glared back at him, regained his balance, and followed Jace once more, trying his best to be graceful. Jace shook with silent laughter.

"If I didn't know better; I'd swear that you had eyes in the back of your head." Simon grumbled. Jace only laughed harder.

*

They were shown straight to the usual table in the secluded corner of the cafe/bar - much to the annoyance of the other customers who were waiting patiently for a table. They had been told that all were taken. Simon picked up his menu and searched through it but Jace's remained closed on the wooden table top in front of him. About five minutes later a blond girl with pigtails and chewing gum skipped over. Notebook in hand, she distractedly scribbled down Simon's order of cheeseburger, fries, and a large coke, looking at Jace the whole time. When Simon had finished ordering, Jace didn't say a word.

"Anything for you?" the waitress prompted with a beaming smile of white teeth. She was blushing.

Jace looked at her for the first time, "Just coffee, thanks." She seemed disappointed, "Black - _like my soul_." he added to humour her. It worked; she let out an excited high piched giggle, that made every other customers head turn towards the noise, and then hurried away to gossip with her work mates.

"God! This guy's awful!" Simon declared,

Jace wasn't listening, "What, sorry?" He was thinking about last night. He was thinking about Clary.

"The boy who's killing us all with his sonnets of doom!" He replied, refering to the guy who was reciting poetry on the small stage. It was "open mic night".

"Could you do any better? I'd like to see you try."

"What's gotten into you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're standing up for a guy you don't even know. He could be the one to bring you down."

That was always Simon's reasoning for Jace's surly attitude. Jace looked at the boy on the stage who had just begun to sway along with his words. He was skinny, small, and uncoordinated. His dark hair hung down in lank tendrils and his t-shirt and jeans looked three sizes too big for his frame. Jace turned to Simon and raised an eyebrow. Simon's mouth began to quiver. Taking Jace's teasing smile as consent, he burst out laughing. Jace shook his head. They were fast getting on the other customers nerves.  
The waitress came back then with their food, disrupting the happy scene. She threw Simon's meal in front of him without even glancing his way. Jace's coffee was placed down with the utmost care.  
"Are you absolutely sure there's nothing else I can get for you?" She asked in a sweet voice. There was a heavy lair of lip-gloss on her lips that wasn't there before.

"Quite sure, thank you." Jace replied, politely dismissing her. Reluctantly, she turned on her heel and left. The two friends were left alone again. Simon ate quickly while Jace calmly sipped his coffee, grimacing slightly at the taste. Halfway through his burger Simon asked: "Why don't you eat?"

"I do eat." Jace said,

"Well," Simon continued, "I've never seen you eat."

"Well," Jace mimicked, "I do." Something in Jace's eyes told Simon that he would be best not to push the subject. He went back to eating his meal.

They sat for a while listening to the "poet" drone on about "the pains of adolescence" as Jace sipped his coffee that never seemed to end. It wasn't long until they had had enough of the entertainment. Jace went to the bar to pay the bill. Thankfully, it was a male behind the counter so he didn't take long. When he came back, Simon was chatting to a girl. _A real girl_! Jace didn't want to disturb them so he slipped out the door quietly and alone.  
He looked back to make sure Simon had seen him leave. Simon gave a small nod in Jace's direction - "_Go_".

*

Jace walked through the night. He liked the city in the dark. It was quiet and peaceful and dangerous. The darkness muffled the busy sounds making everything seem safe even though it was far from it. When it was like this, Jace could understand why so many crimes were committed at night. It also kept most people inside so Jace was free to roam around the streets liked he owned them. Which he practically did. He swaggered along the pavements. He searched out the darkest shadows and strutted through them - like a child searches out puddles to jump in. It was all a game to Jace. Walking the deserted alleys at night was a game that only he could truly appreciate.

He was walking between to warehouses when he heard a scream from inside one of them. It was not a normal sort of scream. It sounded close to death. He ran in to the building from where the sound came through a hole in an old door. The darkness was so thick that it swallowed everything. Jace stood still in the blackness. He was not scared, although his heart was pumping fast. He was straining to hear any sound he could. "When one of your senses is disabled, you need to tune the others" he remembered his father saying to him. Well, he thought it was his father but it could have been anyone, someone from a T.V. programme even. There was no noise coming from anywhere. Jace stood there for a long time: waiting. Slowly, so slowly he didn't notice it at first, a light was growing into existence in the distance. He walked towards it confidently. "Hello? Is someone there?" he asked. There was no answer. Something wasn't right. Suddenly, the light shot forward and struck him square in the chest. It moved so fast that it had no definable shape and it hit him with such a force that he was knocked to the ground. He had never been knocked over before. There was an ear splitting crack and blue light flooded the empty warehouse. Jace squirmed on the floor in agony. He turned his head - pain shot through his body - to look at what had happened. The delivery door that took up most of one wall had been blown apart and three figures stood where it had once been. A small torch was held in the central figures hand that was held high above her head. It cast an eerie blue light over the scene and made the shadows of objects come to life. Jace could do nothing but lie there on the dusty ground. All he could think was: "Oh no! I need to get up. They can't see me on the floor!" but he couldn't move. The pain had faded but now he felt numb all over. He was numb all over. The figures rushed through the door quicker than he had ever seen anyone move before. Two of them, a male and a female rushed past him, darting after the light that had struck him down. The third walked steadily and swiftly to him and kneeled down to look him in the eyes. Clary.

"Should have guessed you would have been stupid enough to act the big man." She said exasperated, "Well, hopefully you've learned your lesson now, huh?" Jace tried to reply but he found that he couldn't. "You know," She continued, "I'm tempted to leave you like this - no more smart remarks - but I can't. We'll need to take you to the institute...Isabelle! Alec! What's taking so long we've got a casualty here!" Clary shouted to her companions.

"This thing's stronger than we thought!" A deep voice shouted back. Alec.

"You'll - woah - You'll just have to deal with him now!" A different voice, soft but also harsh, added. Isabelle.

"But he's been poisoned!" Clary cried into the darkness, "He's paralysed."

"Then leave him," Alec replied, "There's nothing we can do!" Fear gripped Jace now for the first time in years. His heart jumped as it tried to beat faster and faster against the current of poison in his blood.

Clary leaned in close to him and looked deep into his glazed eyes, "Don't tell anyone I did this." she whispered before pulling out a glass wand-like thing from her black belt where many things were hanging. She unbuttoned his shirt and placed the tip to where he had been struck. The spot was easily identifiable due to the large red welt that had begun to appear and was quickly spreading outwards and gaining in size as the poison spread through his system. "Please." she whispered to herself. Even though Jace was numb, he felt the sting of the stele as she drew a healing rune onto the smooth planes of his chest. It was oddly comforting after feeling nothing at all. She was holding her breath,

"Hello again." He said, "Clary, right?"

She smiled down at him, at the same time she let out the breath she had been holding, "More smart comments. I shouldn't have bothered." she was teasing him. Just then Alec and Isabelle reappeared from somewhere in the depths of the warehouse. Clary put an arm round Jace's waist to support him and helped him get to his feet.

"If Travis could see me now. Jace Wayland depending on a woman!" Jace joked. He didn't get to hear her reply as Alec interrupted them,

"Clary, I thought you said that he was paralysed?"

"I was." Jace said at the same time Clary said, "I was wrong." Alec frowned.

"He's been stung, he's very confused." Clary reasoned. She gave Jace a quick jab in the ribs with her elbow when her companions weren't watching. He winced in pain.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright?" Isabelle fussed. She had been silently appraising Jace until now. She liked what she saw. Isabelle always got what she wanted and Clary, noticing how Jace reacted to Izzy, decided to be charitable and passed him onto her. Alec took Jace's other side. Jace watched Clary storm away ahead of them and through the delivery door that she had very conveniently blasted out. She was annoyed about something. Maybe he had angered her with his comments. He didn't have much of an opportunity to ponder this however as he fainted right then and there, for the first time in his life.


	4. Shadowhunter

**A/N... Hey :) So here's chapter 5! HOORAY! This was quite hard to write as I need to base a lot of the rest of story on this...I hope it meets your standards. There's a lot of talking in this...I hope it's not too confusing... THANKS AGAIN for all the reviews and stuff...I LOVE YOU ALL!!!**

**Flymeaway xxx**

Jace's head pounded. Every beat of his heart sent a pulse of thick blood and hot pain shooting round his body. There was nothing he could do about it though and he became quickly agitated at this. He hated not being able to do anything; he felt trapped. Between doses of pain, he slowly became aware that something hard was digging into his back. No. He was lying flat on his back on something hard and uncomfortable. He focused on the feeling. Finally, a scrap of reality to hang on to, something to grip, something to pull him out of the dark grasp of sleep. The strange dreams of his uncle Tom, and Clary and Simon, and Alec and Angels, were fading as he slowly fell back into consciousness. Voices were arguing somewhere far away. Somewhere near by.

"...He's a Mundie...weak..."

"...Demon poison is strong stuff..."

"...have to give him time. He took a bad blow..."

With every snippet of conversation that Jace heard he rose a little closer to the surface of the deep dense pool he had found himself drowning in. A little closer to opening his eyes like he so desperately wanted to.

"...I knew it was him...Pandemonium..."

_Pandemonium? Where am I?_

"...Hodge didn't seem to mind too much that a Mundie was in the Institute..."

"...lucky. Really lucky. Could've been killed... Surprised he wasn't..."

_Killed? Me? I was just walking..._

"...I don't know what Clary did but it worked."

_CLARY!_

His eyes snapped open like a shot but closed tightly again almost instantly against the sudden brightness of light. He grimaced as an all to familiar pain pierced him behind the eyes. He squinted trying to see. Someone sat by him but he couldn't see who it was. They were just a blur. He tried to sit up, using his elbow as a prop. A fierce pain like hot needles ran down his arm and he sucked in a breath. This was shortly followed by a strong wave of dizziness that forced him to lie back down again. A cool smooth hand pressed his forehead (with a little to much force) into the firm pillow his head rested on.

"Aww...Are you alright? Don't sit up too quickly, now. Just rest, I'll take care of you."

The voice was slurred and slipped in pitch a few times but Jace could pick it out. No one else had a voice so sickly smooth but also scarily sharp. Isabelle. For some reason he realised that he was disappointed but he didn't know why. He tried to groan but it came out as a gurgled moan that quickly progressed into a full blown choke worthy cough.

"Oh dear! Are you OK?" Isabelle worried, placing a hand on his back and rubbing it gently (or what she judged as gently - which to Jace was certainly not) in circular motions. Jace couldn't hide his reaction to Isabelle's "soothing" fast enough and let out a hiss. She rubbed harder.

"Come on, Izzy! This is ridiculous. He's a mundane for crying out loud!" Alec said from beyond Jace's vision,  
which was centered right now on the floor as he hung over the side of his bed retching. "Besides, I think you're hurting him." He added calmly.

Isabelle suddenly let go of Jace, appalled at the fact that she could have been causing him more pain. "Sorry." she apologised to Jace sheepishly. He righted himself, skillfully also sitting up in the process.

"And so you should be! God! What the hell is wrong with you? Are you crazy?!" Jace snapped as soon as he had enough braeth to do so,

"Woah, man, calm down, OK?" Alec said, standing up for his sister,

"Calm down? She nearly killed me! Again!"

"Wait, it's not her fault - or mine - that you walked into that stupid demon trap!"

"I would never fall for-" Jace started before he was struck with a flood of images depicting the past few days. _Pandemonium. Alec refusing to move. Travis: **"There's nobody there"**. Clary. The empty house. Dinner with Simon. The warehouse. _"Demon?"

"Alec!" Isabelle scolded. Her eyes were wet but she wasn't crying. Alec looked embarrassed, as if he had let out some big secret.

_**"What are you?"  
"I'm sorry I can't tell you that...It's probably best if you don't tell anyone about us..."**_

"What are you?" Jace pushed,

"Hodge will want to see you." Alec said, sidestepping Jace's question,

"Hodge?"

"Yes. Hodge." Alec replied curtly. Jace could tell that Alec didn't like him. This brought an amused smile to his lips.

"What's funny?" Alec promptly demanded,

"Oh, nothing." Jace smirked. He rolled onto his side, placing his back facing Isabelle. He knew how to entice girls when he wanted to, but getting rid of them was much harder. He prayed that Isabelle would get the message, and with a start he realised that he wanted Clary to get a very different message. Where was she?

"Where's what's-her-name?" Jace asked casually, turning around again, deliberately "forgetting" her name so as the others wouldn't catch on,

"There is nobody here that goes under that name." Alec counter-acted viciously. Jace suddenly understood why Alec hated him so much. Alec liked Clary, which filled Jace with a strange sense of dread, but he also thought of Jace as a threat, which meant that Jace had a chance. He felt all bubbly inside.

"Oh, really?" was all that Jace could say while he tried to gather his thoughts together, "So what's her name then?"

"Who's name? I don't know what you talking about."

"Oh, c'mon Alec, he means Clary." Isabelle interjected. Jace watched as Alec's whole body stiffened at the mention of her name. Yes, he definitely liked her. In a situation like this Jace could think of nothing to do but go back to his arrogant ways,

"Just to let you know that you might want to get some new beds for this place, they are awfully uncomfortable." He turned over again and then sleep consumed him as Alec plunged a needle into Jace's neck.

*

"Oh! Your awake! Thank the lord! I thought Alec had killed you!"

"C'mon, Izzy," Alec pleaded, "If he survived an attack from a demon that strong, a tiny needle wouldn't have hurt him and you know it. Funny how he did survive isn't it?" He turned to Jace, "What happened that night? How did you really survive? Are you even human? Not that you seem...advanced enough to-"

"You jabbed me?" Jace cut in appalled,

"Yes. I did...Your extremely arrogant you know. You deserved it."

"Your going to regret that!"

"Oh really? And what is a bed ridden Mundie like you going to do about it?"

Jace was spared from answering (an answer that would have contained a lot of foul language) by the opening of the large wooden doors at the end of the ward-like room and the entering of, who Jace presumed must be, Hodge. He was a large man who dwarfed everything near him.

"I see our guest is awake," Hodge's booming voice said, "And recieving the best care from what I heard outside." He smiled down at Jace, "Let's not get off on the wrong foot, now, Jace. I have a feeling that we will be spending a lot of time with you."

"What do you mean?" Alec asked loudly," Mundie's aren't supposed to be here, ever. Why does he get the special treatment? He's been here long enough already!"

"Yes, perhaps, but knocking him out for three days didn't help us along now, did it?" Hodge replied, playfully but also seriously at the same time.

"THREE DAYS!" Jace interrupted, "I'VE BEEN OUT FOR THREE DAYS!" Alec said nothing, avoiding his eyes. A thought suddenly hit Jace, "My uncle. He doesn't know where I am."

Alec began to reply with some smart comment about Jace being an "Uncle's Boy" but Hodge spoke over him, "About that..." His tone was strangely strained, "Well, that's the reason you might be seeing a lot of us Jace. Your Uncle will not know that you have not arrived home."

Jace was surprised but it was Izzy who spoke: "Why not?"

"Because," Hodge continued, "He is not at home himself. Your house," Hodge addressed Jace, "was broken into the same night that you were attacked."

"Broken into?" Jace questioned,

"Yes. By demons. They took your Uncle with them. We have no idea where he is. I'm sorry."

Jace froze. His brain was working fast, trying to process this sudden information, the after-effects of Alec's little trick were not helping. He sat for five minutes before he truly grasped at what Hodge was trying to tell him: his uncle was gone. Probably dead. Jace found that he was not hit by a wave of grief or remorse or guilt. He was empty. Hollowed out. Tom had cared for Jace but he had never really loved him. Mistaking Jace's silence for sadness they quietly excused themselves and slipped out of the ward. Jace was left alone. He usually liked to be alone, and he preferred this to Isabelle and Alec sitting with him night and day, but he didn't want to be alone now. He wanted to be with Clary. He had never craved anthers company so much before in all his life. Why? Why her?

*

Jace padded barefoot down the long corridor. The stone floor was cold and was slowly turning his soles numb. The Institute was like a maze and it wasn't long until Jace didn't know which way was back and which way was forward anymore. His sense of direction had always been acute but it was doing him no good now. Perhaps it's the demon poison, he thought casually before remembering that he shouldn't be thinking like that - like them. He didn't even know what a demon was (other than that they weren't nice), in fact nobody had told him anything. Apart from Clary.  
If he could find Clary, he would find the answers.  
He wandered aimlessly for half an hour before he heard any sounds of life. In the distance, Jace could hear soft music playing. It was beautiful but filled with sadness and longing. It brought images of young lovers being prized apart and people dressed in black standing beside graves silently weeping to mind. Jace was mesmorised by it and followed the melody to a large badly lit room. The fireplace was the only light and it cast frightful shadows over the objects in the room, one of which was moving. Clary sat at a grand piano that stood in the center of the room. She wore a simple t-shirt and a pair of yoga pants and her hair was messed up around her fragile face. The flickering light from the fire gave her an almost maddened look and set her hair moving like it were made of flames itself. Her fingers moved fast across the keys, each note sending a jolt of sorrow to Jace. Suddenly she stopped,

"Alec, is that you?" she asked the darkness,

"No, it's me." Jace replied, trying not to analyse why she called out Alec's name, "Jace." he said as he stepped into the pool of light that radiated form the fireplace.

Her face lit up into a huge smile that made Jace's heart beat fast, "Oh, hi! So our sleeping beauty has finally awoken! Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up but I thought that you'd appreciate Isabelle kissing you awake, right?"

"What? No! I mean, there was no kissing involved."

"I know," she laughed again, "It was a joke." Her smile, though beautiful, was strained and Jace could sense that she was hiding something. She turned away as she said, "So did Izzy look after you well enough? She can be a bit rough sometimes."

"Yeah, she was fine. Alec was there too."

"He usually is." she replied as she put the cover over the keys, "There brother and sister."

"And you?" Jace prompted,

"I'm just a friend."

"But you live here?"

"Yes." clearly the subject was one that Clary was uncomfortable with so Jace didn't push it.

"I don't like Isabelle. You do know that right?" Jace admitted to her suddenly after a short awkward silence. He saw her eyes widen slightly but she hid her surprise well,

"Really? Why not?"

"Well, I like her well enough, but not as anything more than an acquaintance."

"Oh, I see. An "acquaintance" as in the acquaintances I saw you with in Pandem? How many were there again? oh yeah, FIVE!" she all but screamed, "I know your type, Jace, I won't let you hurt her!" Jace thought about this. It was true, Isabelle was the type that Jace frequently went out with. Beautiful (on the outside), shallow, and easily pleased.

"No! You don't understand. I think of Isabelle as a possible friend, I mean that there's nothing romantic between us at all. Trust me."

"Well, I think you best make that clear to her."

"I've tried, but I have been unconscious for the past three days in case you haven't noticed!"

"Of course I've noticed! Look, I'm just looking out for my family here!"

"I thought you said that you were just friends."

"Very close friends." she stated, "Anyway, how am I supposed to tell them that you're not some superhuman freak of nature that can survive demon attack but actually one of us!"

Jace stared at Clary. She was truly furious. She was standing three steps away from him and her eyes blazed with pure anger for a while before they calmed down. He noticed that no matter how she was feeling they were beautiful. "I'm sorry for shouting at you. It was not justified. Please forgive me." she said formally at a volume that was hardly above a whisper. He heard every word and a sweet floral scent drifted from her breath.

"It's fine, really. It's all forgotten." He was rewarded with another beautiful smile. "But what did you mean that I was one of you?"

Clarys smile faltered, "I think we have to talk to Hodge."

"I already have."

"Not about this."

*

After following Clary who strode determinedly through the maze of corridors Jace found himself in a libary. It was huge and each wall was covered from floor to ceiling in books. It reminded Jace of those fake curtains of books that photographers used to make it look as though you were sitting in a posh house, when really you were sitting on a wooden bench in the school gym. He reached out and touched one of the books. It was made of green velvet with large gold buckles to clasp it shut. As he drew his hand back he chuckled to himself over the curtain illusion the books gave. The fake ones were more realistic. When he looked up again, Clary and Hodge were both watching him in bewilderment. Jace cleared his throat.

"So what have I done to receive such an honour?" Hodge asked Clary and Jace flatteringly,

"We need to talk to you." Clary said glancing at Jace, "Well, I need to talk to both of you." she amended when she saw Jace's one-eyebrow-raised expression.

"Why, of course!" Hodge expressed, "Make yourselves comfortable then." He gestured towards some sofas. They all sat down on a different couch, Hodge was in, what Jace presumed was, _his_ armchair. He gestured for Clary to begin.

"Well..." Clary's voice shook slightly but she managed to get it under control, "The night that Jace was attacked...it was assumed that he managed to hold out against the poison himself but that's not true..." Hodge's face was creased with concern and undivided attention, while all Jace could think was that this was the first time Clary had said his name and that it sounded good, "When we first arrived I told Alec that Jace was paralysed and he was. I used a healing rune on him and it worked. I'm so sorry it was very irresponsible, but I have been watching Jace for a while now, ever since I first saw him fight, I knew there was something different about him. He's not like other Mundie's, he's more...advanced if you will. I was taking a risk when I marked him but it was a risk that paid off as I knew it would."

When Clary finished talking there was only silence. Hodge was trying to register how his best student could have been so stupid and irresponsible - it went against everything he had taught her. Jace was just confused. He only understood a fraction of the words Clary had spoken and what he did understand hadn't cleared any of his questions up. Surprisingly Hodge spoke to Jace next,

"This must be hard for you to comprehend, Jace." Hodge's voice was strained, he sounded grieved. He turned to Clary, "Do you realise what would have happened if this plan of yours backfired? He would have turned into a forsaken, Clary!"

"What's a forsaken?" Jace interrupted,

"A sort of zombie to you." Clary replied, not taking her eyes off Hodge who carried on speaking as if Jace wasn't there,

"Imagine the consequences! Did you think of that?"

"Of course I did! I have been watching him-"

"For how long?"

"A month."

"A MONTH!" Jace exclaimed, "I doubt that."

"Why do you doubt it?" Clary picked up. Hodge had recognised Jace's existence once more.

"Eh...because I think I would have noticed." Jace said with a small chuckle that darkened Clary's eyes,

"Your so blind it's unbelievable!" She spat. Jace stared at her. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, he was too confused to make sense of anything.

"What Clary means," Hodge began again, "Is that you are not technically completely human. Your senses, as brilliant as they may be, are not quite as attuned as hers are."

"I'll have you know that I can hear a someone rustle 5 metres behind me."

"Yes, I don't deny that, but Clary here, and the others, can hear someone rustle 30 metres behind them. Although you are far more observant than your friends, you are little compared to Alec, Isabelle, and Clary. They have been trained in attuning their senses for years. With training, you could be as good as them. For you are essentially the same. You are Nephilim."

"Or Shadowhunter as we like to call ourselves." Clary voiced.

Jace said nothing, what could he say? He looked at Hodge for a short while before turning slightly and studying Clary. She looked and acted so different from the girls he was used to. She was so strong but also so fragile at the same time. Was this because she wasn't human? With a sense of relief mixed with disappointment Jace realised that he had an excuse for being attracted to Clary (which he had only realised at this moment that he was); she wasn't human, she was different. That was all. Was this why Jace had never really fit in with the normal people at school? A few minutes later he said:

"So, you hunt shadows, then?"

"Demons." Clary replied matter-of-factly,

"So...I've been attacked by some demon that I never even suspected existed; my Uncle's missing, probably dead; and I've just found out that I'm not actually human. Wow. What an eye-opener."

"This must be so hard for you to digest, I know, but you can stay here as long as you need to." Hodge offered. He was trying to help but it took all of Jace's will to stop himself from biting the old mans head off.

"I need to use your phone." Jace stated, regretting not taking his cell with him after all.

"Of course, phone whoever you need." Hodge said as he got up and walked to his desk. He brought back and old fashioned telephone with a proper dial and handed it to Jace who balanced it unsteadily on his knee. Hodge then left the library so as Jace could phone in privacy and Clary made to do the same,

"No. Please, stay." Jace said as she got to her feet. She looked perplexed but sat back down again,

"Sure." She said simply, smiling a little at him. He smiled back before turning his attention on the phone. He felt Clary's eyes on him for a few seconds before she picked up a book that was lying on the nearest table and began to read. Jace found the old fashioned dial difficult to operate but he managed to dial his house number. After 8 rings it went to voicemail. No one was home after all. He slammed the phone down but then picked it up again and struggled to dial another number. Clary studied him over the top of her book and smiled, stifling a laugh.

"Simon. Hi, it's me..." Jace spoke into the phone. He even noticed himself the authoritative tone he had adopted when speaking to Simon. Had he always talked to him like this?

"Yeah, I'm fine...I know...Do you know where Tom is?...Probably at work...Yeah...Erm, not tonight...I promised? Really? Well...Good...OK...I'll keep in touch..."Then he put the phone down.

"You know," Clary said from behind her book, "Just because your staying here doesn't mean that your a prisoner. You can go out if you like...Me, Alec and Izzy do."

"Right, I knew that."

"Sure you did."

"I didn't want to go out anyway."

"Pity. I was thinking about going to Pandem tonight..." Clary laughed as Jace's face dropped, "Just kidding." She laughed again and Jace joined in.

"Can I go anywhere?" He asked suddenly serious.

"Of course. Where did you have in mind?"

"Home."

Clary stiffened, "I'm not sure if that's such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"There could be more demons."

"Don't tell me your afraid of some pesky little balls of light." Jace joked,

"There not all like that," Clary replied seriously, "There are different types."

"So what? If I'm gonna be a part of this life I need to know what to expect."

"You've not been trained. You could get hurt."

"I'm glad to hear that you care about me so much, but I'm going whether you come with me or not so if you don't want me to get hurt then I suggest you come with." Jace said.

Clary stared at him. Jace could cleary see the battle between temptation and rules taht was going on in her eyes. Temptation won.

"OK. But if we die it's your fault." Her serious expression turned into a huge grin that Jace returned. They began to walk out of the library when Hodge stepped into their path from behind one of the large pillars that surrounded the room. He hadn't left after all.

"I don't think so," He said commandingly, "It's far too dangerous, especially for you Jace. It's late, get to bed both of you." They hurried out. Clary took Jace to a small room. In it was a neatly made bed, a wardrobe, a desk, and a small bathroom. Apart from these items the room was bare.

"This can be your room." she said, "If you want it that is. I'm just across the hall. So is Izzy. Alec's next door to you."

"Thanks." Jace said as he sat down gingerly on the bed,

"It's not much now but I'm sure you'll settle in fine." Jace just gave her a weak smile, "Look, meet me in the corridor at midnight, OK?"

"What?"

"We're going to your house. Apart from anything else you need some belongings." She smiled at him,

"But won't Hodge catch us?"

"No. He has his sherry at ten and is out by eleven thirty. He doesn't lock the doors because he knows we can just get out if we want to." Clary made her way back towards the corridoor. Half way through the door she paused and turned to face Jace again, "Goodnight." she said and then closed the door behind her. Jace looked at his watch it was ten to ten. He lay back on top of the covers fully dressed and smiled gleefully at the ceiling.


	5. First Kill

**A/N... Hey :) So, here's chapter 6 in COB...this ones been hard to write but I'm thinking that it SHOULD be getting better after this one...**

**Sorry I've taken a bit longer than usual to update but it's been SUNNY! ACTUAL SUN...IN SCOTLAND!!! I know...CRAZY, right?!?!?!?!**

**Thanks again for all your reviews...they make me all happy inside...I LOVE YOU!xxx :P**

**PLEASE keep telling me what you think...**

**Flymeaway xxx**

_Alec, Isabelle, Clary and Jace were standing on the top of a very high cliff. When Jace peeked over the edge he could see the sea far below him, it moved like a large snarling feral animal. Every now_

_and then, a wave would break against the sharp rocks that lined the bottom of the cliff face, and the beast would expose a glimpse of it's shining white teeth. It grinned up at him, taunting him_

_and trying to drag him down so that it could swallow his lean frame whole. He backed away from the edge. The wind blew hard about the party's heads causing Izzy's hair to whip dangerously_

_around and Clary's hair to turn into fire. Alec was unaffected and stood glaring accusingly at Jace with evil, malicious eyes. The three of them stood in a line facing Jace, trapping him between _

_them and the dangerous drop to the sea below. Alec looked fierce and Jace knew (as you often do in dreams) that he was intending on pushing him off the cliff. Izzy was beside him. She looked _

_just as intimidating but her eyes and soft expression implied that she wanted to help Jace, to pull him away from the edge. Clary was last in the line and looked the most frightening. Her hair was _

_alive with the rage of the wind and her black Shadowhunter clothes made her look more warrior like than Jace had ever seen her. Worst of all, her face was blank. Not that it had no expression, but_

_that it had no features. Not one. No nose, no eyes, no mouth. Jace gasped and moved backwards. __Instantly Alec rushed forward, palms stretched out before him, ready to push Jace into the dark _

_waters, and Isabelle took a few steps forward, her hands grasping at the air in front of her, grasping for Jace's body that was now out of reach. Alec and Jace tumbled over the cliff and as they were_

_hit with a strong gust of air the scene moved. Jace was still falling but he was alone. He looked above him. Clary was alone now also. Her face returned to it's usual manner, staring unblinkingly at _

_Jace as he fell. Her face was a mask of horror._

* * *

Jace's eyes snapped open. Someone was tapping on the door. Jace glanced at his watch, noticing that he was still dressed in his clothes (he must have fallen asleep just as he swore to

himself that he wouldn't), it was five past midnight. In an instant he was up on his feet and opening the door. Clary was facing him with a look of annoyance on her pretty face. Her eyes

were stirred with anger but it was not the normal kind of anger: it was quiet anger.

It suited her just as much as it scared Jace.

"I said midnight." She said with a voice full of that scary quiet anger,

"I know." Jace replied in a sulky tone,

"Your late."

"Yes, I believe I am."

"Well...why are you late?" Clary asked exasperated,

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Jace replied. He didn't know why he was talking to her like this. He knew it wouldn't make her like him anymore but he couldn't help himself. He

loved winding people up, especially Clary. He loved the way she flicked her hair when she was annoyed with him, and the way she stood leaning heavily on one leg with her slender

hands on her small perfect hips.

"Fine, then." Clary said tucking a knife into her belt and turning quickly on her heel, storming of down the corridor. Jace hurried after her, he still didn't know his way around this place.

When he eventually caught up with her long stride, which was a change for Jace who was usually out in front, he tried to clam her down in his own special way, grateful of his excellent

fitness which allowed him to use all of his lung capacity, "I know blades and those," he gestured to her belt where an array of weapons hung, "aren't knives I've ever seen before."

Clary glanced down at her blades without pausing. She didn't answer him straight away. Jace was just about to speak when she said: "No. They are seraph blades." Jace didn't pry for

more information even though he had no idea what a "seraph blade" was. Clary abruptly stopped and spun round to face him, "You know that if it wasn't for my own curiosity I wouldn't

be going along with this."

"Yes, actually..." Jace replied, "The thought that you were doing it for me never even crossed my mind."

Clary smiled weakly but then stopped and said, "Why are you so obnoxious all the time? I'll bet your a really nice guy under your disguise. In fact I know you are."

Jace was taken aback by the abruptness with which Clary spoke and found himself, just for the smallest of moments, uncharacteristically stunned. Clary pulled out a knife from her belt

and handed it to him.

"Here. You might need this. If, or when, you need to use it just say "Sansanvi" - that's it's name." Jace took the blade. Still speechless, he nodded his thanks. He thought he saw a flash

of Clary's smile as she turned around in the elevator to push the ground floor button, but he couldn't be sure.

* * *

The train was the quickest way to Jace's neighborhood. Thankfully, in this part of New York public transport ran 24/7. They sat side by side not talking, neither knew exactly why but it

was suddenly very uncomfortable between them in the almost deserted carriage. Jace raked his brain for something smart to say,

"Why do you always wear those clothes when you're out?" he asked. OK, it was far from smart, but he was curious,

"Because it's what 'we' wear." She replied shortly,

"Why though?"

"Just because." Clary was definitely angered by something, "They protect us."

"From what?"

"For God sake, Jace! Not here, OK?!"

Jace felt as though he had been slapped in the face, "Oh, OK." he muttered lamely. The silence continued.

He couldn't stand being this close to her and not finding things out. She might not want to talk about things normal people shouldn't know about; but he did. When was he ever going to

get another chance like this? He spoke again, "Do people not ask questions about your... interesting choice of attire?"

"No. They can't see it."

"REALLY!" Jace shouted with excitement and amazement before he quickly corrected his tone, "I mean, really? How come?"

Clary laughed and Jace cringed, silently cursing her ability to never miss anything. He had however succeeded in lightening her mood, "It's just a glamour we use. Right now I'm wearing

jeans and a hoodie." Jace looked Clary up and down, grabbing at the chance to do so without being questioned about his motives, "Green." she said, answering his unspoken question.

"Huh." Was all that Jace could muster, "Well, why do I see your real clothes?"

"Because your shadowhunter. You have the sight..." Clary said trailing off as something at the other end of the train caught her attention. She jerked her chin in the direction of the

annoyance as she clarified; "There's a girl over there." When Jace didn't say anything she elaborated, "A pretty girl. She's checking you out, Jace."

"So?" Jace replied, confusing Clary to no end,

"Have you even looked at her?"

"Why should I? I'm not interested."

"Seriously, Jace? I think that if you only-"

"No." Jace interrupted, "The old me is dead... Along with Tom." his voice was full of resentment and strength. He sounded like a Shadowhunter.

Clary didn't know what to say so she put a reassuring hand on Jace's forearm. The touch sent a tingle down Jace's spine and he noticed how the girl at the back of the train looked away

in disgust. She wasn't very pretty at all. He looked down at Clary who's big eyes were trained on his face, "I don't think he is dead, Jace." her voice was quiet, almost a whisper, "I'm

going to help you find him."

Jace was shocked by Clary's words but also incredibly pleased, "It's OK, I don't think there's anything anyone can do." Jace replied, he didn't want to ruin the moment by informing Clary

how little he actually cared about his Uncle, "I mean, how are we supposed to track down the demon that took him?"

"The demon was only doing the dirty work. Has your Uncle ever shown any sign that he may have been Nephilim?" she spoke the last word as a whisper, just in case someone might

hear,

"How am I supposed to know that? I've only just found out that you - we - even existed. But no...I can't recall anything."

"What happened to your parents?" Clary pushed,

"They died." Jace replied straight. He was not upset about their death, it was in the past and there was nothing that could be done to prevent it. Besides he had had a reasonably good

life so far,

"Yes, I presumed as much, but how?"

"I don't know. All I know was that I was dumped on my Uncles door step."

"Who put you there?"

"How am I supposed to know?!" Jace raised his voice, regretting it as Clarys hand fell from his arm, "This is our stop." he pointed out, putting an end to the conversation for good.

* * *

They walked from the station to Jace's house. Clary's stride was long and graceful and she seemed to know exactly where she was going. Jace kept up with her easily, letting her lead

the way until he saw someone - where he would swiftly take over the position of 'I know what I'm doing'. As they passed various people - humans - in the streets Jace nodded to many.

He didn't make eye contact, or utter a single word however but kept his gaze focused straight ahead and plastered a scowl on his model features. Nobody approached Jace when he

was in a mood like this, and true to form they were not disturbed. The passers by would most likely take Clary to be just another one of Jace's girls. In the dark, as Jace had experienced,

it was easy to mistake Shadowhunter dress as a sexy cat-suit. He hadn't mentioned this to Clary for obvious reasons.

Clary noticed the large sudden change in his attitude since he got off the train. As soon as he was back in his own world, he turned into the haughty, moody, and incredibly sexy

swaggering guy he had always pretended to be. The old Jace was certainly not dead.

They reached Jace's house in record time. There had been no disturbances on the way that caused them to slow down or stop, and Clary's speed matched Jace's so he didn't need to

hold back as he did when with Simon. Jace walked swiftly up the broken path that was riddled with weeds to the door. He reached in his pocket, surprised to find that there was no key.

He checked all his other pockets but still didn't feel the cool rust of the small metal key.

"Forgotten something?" Clary asked from behind him,

"I don't know where the key is. I swear, it was in my pocket."

"No matter, I don't need a key." Clary said trying to push in front of him,

"Neither do I." He stated plainly before slamming the sole of his designer boot against the door. It opened with a bang as it hit the wall. The wood was split from top to bottom.

"I was thinking of something a little less destructive." Clary said gesturing to her stele which she was holding in her right hand. Jace suddenly felt very foolish so he didn't reply. He turned

his back on Clary and ducked through the door. Clary followed close behind him and Jace became very aware of her presence in the dark. He quickly reached out and flicked on the lights

(which after spending most of his life in this house he didn't need direction to). He then turned back to face Clary who was holding a strange object that looked a lot like a mobile phone.

He was about to ask what model it was when Clary said;

"It's a sensor. It detects demonic presence." Jace knew better than to question this when she had such a concentrated look on her face. She was reading it as they walked down the hall

towards the kitchen, "...22...54...102...Jace, stop!" she cried as he reached for the handle,

"What is it?"

"I think there's something in there..."

"Don't be silly, why would a demon be hiding in the kitchen?"

"Why are you going straight to the kitchen first? Do you always do that?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then that's exactly why a demon would be hiding in the kitchen. These demons definitely aren't working alone and if your Uncle was Shadowhunter I think I have a good idea who they

are working for."

"Who?" Jace queried but Clary didn't have an opportunity to answer as the kitchen door let out a deafening crack and soared over their heads landing behind them. Something inside the

kitchen hissed and popped before sticking a tentacle like arm around the door frame.

"RUN!" Clary shouted and without a moments hesitation they were both pushing towards the front door. However, the hall was narrow and hard enough to negotiate the passing of one

body let alone two with a large snarling demon right on their tail. Somehow, they made it out the door but they were far from safe. The beast reached out a tentacle (or that's what Jace

presumed it was considering that he couldn't see it) and tripped him up. He went flying head first down the small step outside his door and landed face down in the overgrown grass. He

would have crashed straight into Clary, which judging by the deafening roar the demon let out was exactly what it was going for, if it wasn't for her heightened senses that enabled her

to duck at the last second. She spun round agily, pulling a blade out of her belt and crying "Sanvi!". Jace should have been getting up, he should have been shouting the name of his

blade and protecting Clary but he had been completly immobilised by Clary's shocking beauty as she spun and turned, ducked and dived. It was as if she was dancing an intricate dance

and it took the breath right out of Jace who lay on the grass watching the scene with wide eyes. "Jace! Are you OK?!" she shouted over to him as she lunged her sword/knife into the

demons side. Her voice was beautiful when she was breathless but Jace couldn't allow himself to think of that. He jumped up swiftly, from being spread out flat on his stomach to firmly on

his feet, in one move. Grabbing his blade, that lay a few feet away, and crying it's name - "Sansanvi!". Light shot from the knife. He ran to where Clary was battling the demon. It turned

towards him when he approached and he plunged his weapon into the beasts face (or what appeared to be it's face) in one smooth, firm motion. Clary stood a little off watching Jace kill

the demon with her mouth wide open. It fell to the ground and twitched for about 10 seconds before it began to fold in on itself, growing smaller and smaller until it disappeared

altogether.

Jace looked down at the spot where the demon had just vanished from with a wide triumphant grin on his face. He wiped the blade clean on the grass, then turned to Clary,

"You know, you might want to close your mouth or flies will fly in." he said full of pride. Clary's mouth snapped shut and a blush creeped into her cheeks. She was still staring, "What?"

Jace laughed, "And you thought I was in danger!" he laughed again. It slowly turned into a mad chuckle.

"Where did you learn that?" Clary questioned him, still obviously shocked, but there was something else in her eyes,

"What?"

"That!"

"What?!"

"How to kill a demon?!"

_Was that a tear?_

"Huh...eh, nowhere, I suppose."

"You suppose? No one can find a Kirack demons weak spot without knowing what to look for."

"I guess I was just lucky then." Jace reasoned but Clary wasn't convinced,

"Have you been lying to me?"

"Sorry? WHAT?!"

"Have you been lying?" Jace didn't reply, "You have haven't you! I should have known! I'm so stupid! God, Jace! You bastard! I thought that you were different! I thought it was all an act!

I-I...URGH!" Clary screamed, tears streaming down her perfect cheeks. She didn't give him a chance to reply as she was already half-way down the street before he could even register

her words.

What was wrong? He was just trying to help! What was he going to do now? As Hodge had said, the Institute was Jace's home for as long as he needed it to be. And he needed it now.

He would go back there and Clary would just have to deal with it. He quickly nipped inside, hoping there were no more demons, and packed a small rucksack with everything he thought

he would need. It was very little. Just some clothes and his toothbrush. He didn't know what Clary was talking about but it had hurt him and he was determined to change his ways by

stripping his old self and becoming what he was. Anything that might get Clary to trust him again, after whatever he had done that was so awful.

* * *

**A/N...OK, I have a huge question to ask you...should Clary and Jace be siblings? Origionally, I was going to make it that way but if you guys don't want that you need to tell me NOW...so I don't get too far...yeah so please review with your answer/tips/ideas...THANKS**

**Flymeaway xxx**


	6. Kiss

**A/N...Hey :)**

**Well guys...sorry to mess you about...but there has been a huge re-thinking of this story on my part and it turns out that this story cannot follow the same format as COB. I thought I might be able to get away with just twisting it slightly but it would probs turn out rubbish...so I think it's best to do it this way...I'll try to keep it as close to COB as possible though! Even something as simple as swapping the two characters around has significant impact on the story!**

**Yeah...so this chapter is a bit different...:) (in a good way!)...I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **

**Thanks to everyone who gave their opinion about the whole sibling issue...it is much appreciated :) And thanks for your reviews...keep them up please!**

**Thanks...**

**Flymeaway xxx**

Alec was leaning against the large wooden doors of the Institute when Jace arrived. His arms were crossed and his brow furrowed. He glared at Jace as Jace made his way up to the large doors, but did not speak until they were level, where he stepped in front of Jace, blocking his path.

"What do you think your doing?" he grumbled,

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, I think you do."

"If this is about Clary..."

"What else would it be about?" Alec said loudly right in Jace's face. Jace could feel the small droplets of spit as they landed on his skin. "First, you sneak out, dragging her with you, jeopardising her position here! Then, you upset her! I know Clary a lot better than you ever will 'Jacey boy' and I know when she's hurt! You tore her apart! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"Well, first," Jace replied, mimicking Alec's tone, "I did NOT 'drag' Clary with me! It was her idea and her choice to put her position at risk. And if you know her so well, Alec, you would also know that she is a very stubborn piece of work and nobody is able to change her mind!"

"Oh, but you can, Jace! I don't know what magic you have moulded into her mind but it's worked!"

"What the Hell do you mean?!"

"Like you don't know! Perhaps you can't see it because you don't know what she was like before, but you've changed her, Jace! Beyond all recognition! I don't like it!"

"Well, I don't really care what you like. Let me in."

"No. Not when you've hurt Clary so bad. Tell me, what did you do to her?"

"What? You don't know?" A smile crept it's way uncontrollably across Jace's face, "Aww, did Clary not trust her boyfriend enough to tell him what was wrong?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Or what? Huh?"

"ENOUGH!" a new voice boomed. The two quarreling young men spun round to see Hodge standing in the doorway.  
"Alec, let Jace through." he said,

"WHAT? But...Don't you know what he's done? He sneaked out!" Alec cried outraged,

"Yes, I know. And he will be punished accordingly. As will Clary..." Alec's face dropped," And you. Great Nephilim do not waste time with such trivial matters. Jace, being not of this world has an excuse, but you, Alec? I expected better." And with that Hodge turned and walked away, leaving a shocked and confused Alec behind him.

Alec stepped aside slightly, letting Jace past but only just. He glared at Jace as he passed him, "I'm watching you, Jacey Boy." he whispered menacingly as Jace walked through the doorway. Jace just looked down at Alec with a smirk on his face. Like you could do anything, Jace's expression clearly said back.

*

Jace found the way to his room rather easily considering he found the place so confusing. It only took him ten minutes even thought in the end he had to follow the cat who was, amazingly, going to Jace's room. It didn't go in however, just curled up outside his door and went to sleep. As Jace opened his bedroom door he noticed that both doors across the hall, Clary and Izzy's rooms, were slightly open. Izzy's room was dark, but light spilled out of the small gap between the wall of Clary's room and her door. Hushed voices drifted over to him,

"Hey, hey, don't worry about it, OK? We'll get to the bottom of this." Izzy's muffled voice said. Jace was suddenly struck with how much better it sounded when she wasn't in the same room as him and he smiled as he tried to stop himself from bursting out laughing. The smile didn't last long however, "He's an idiot. I knew it as soon as I saw him. I mean who can be genuine when they act like that, hmm?"

"Yeah, I suppose..." Clary's small hurt voice replied. Jace had no doubt that they were talking about him.  
He slipped into his room because he couldn't bear to hear them talk about him like that. But most of all, he couldn't bear to hear Clary's voice so weak.

*

The sunlight that streamed through the window woke Jace. He must have forgotten to close his curtains last night -  
which he rarely ever did anyway. Damn that east facing window, he thought bitterly. That was what Jace felt today;  
bitter. His eyes had to be prized open and his heavy legs hit the floor like two gigantic blocks of lead. As he changed into one of the few outfits he brought with him last night, a simple green long sleeved shirt and fresh jeans, a pain started to emerge deep within his stomach. It growled as it churned. He was hungry, which was a surprisingly rare occurrence for Jace. Disliking the feeling instantly, he decided that he would grab something to eat. The kitchen wasn't hard to find, he just followed the sound of clanking crockery; the Institute seemed far less confusing in the day light. Still scary, but easier to navigate. When he arrived everyone was already there. Their conversation ceased as he, faining confidence, entered the room. Alec and Isabelle glared at him but Hodge looked unfazed. Clary didn't meet his eyes but there was hint of something in the set of her mouth. Apology? Embarrassment?

"Hey, everyone." Jace put forward into the stifling silence. Clary looked up at him then, giving him a slight nod. He took this as a good sign. Alec and Issabelle carried on glaring. It was a long time before Hodge replied,

"Hello there, Jace. How are you this morning?" He said with a warm smile that was appreciated even though it was clearly forced,

"I'm fine, thank you." Jace spoke politely. He took a seat at the kitchen table between Hodge and Alec - it was the only space left - pointedly ignoring the range of surprised looks he was receiving over his words. There was another awkward silence.

"Tea, Jace?" Hodge asked, clearly trying to ease the tension in the room,

"Yes please." Jace replied, even though all he really wanted to drink was a few tequila shots. That would solve all this silliness, "As long as it's not Earl Grey."

"Really? And why might that be?" Hodge practically jumped at the opportunity to keep a conversation up,

"I don't know. I just don't like it." Jace replied unhelpfully. Hodge's face visably dropped as he realised that the situation was an impossible one. However, the conversation was then picked up by another quieter voice,

"It's probably the bergamot. It has a very unique taste. I don't like it much either." Clary piped up. Alec and Izzy looked positively appalled! Clary gave Jace a reassuring smile across the table and once again, Jace found that he couldn't help but smile in return. Alec sank lower in his chair, a deep scowl ruining his features; Isabelle's mouth hung slightly open and her eyes were wide as if it were the strangest thing she had ever seen; and Hodge seemed suddenly flustered. He grasped at something to say,

"So...Tea...?"

Jace graciously took the tea and found that he rather enjoyed it. After he had finished eating, during which everyone had begun conversing slightly again, Hodge grew serious,

"Jace, I need to talk to you."

"Sure. Shoot." Jace said without any inhibitions,

"Well, I was thinking in my office perhaps?"

"Here's fine." Jace said authoritatively but also nicely. Clary smiled at him again but this time it was more like one of her usual smiles. More fun.

"Well, if you're sure." Jace agreed that he was indeed sure, "I need to ask you some questions..."

"What sort of questions?" Jace prompted,

"About your past." Hodge treaded carefully,

"Oh, OK." Jace shrugged carelessly. He didn't miss the slight widening of Hodge's eyes.

"Well...Why do you live with your Uncle."

"You mean why did I live with my Uncle?" Jace corrected, relishing in the discomfort he brought to the table, "My parents died." the shock could almost be visably seen hitting each person like a battering ram. Everyone except Clary that was - she already knew. Had she not shared this information?

"Do you know how they died?"

"Nope." Obviously Clary hadn't shared any of this information because Hodge was asking the exact same questions she did. For some reason the whole situation was rather funny. Jace smiled at Clary this time, she smiled back, and they were given glares from Alec and Isabelle that said 'what's going on'. Neither of them acknowledged the quizzical looks.

"Well...what do you remember?"

"I was left on Tom's doorstep." Once again Jace rolled gleefully in the awkwardness he was creating. Did Clary just stifle a laugh?

"What age were you, Jace?"

"Five? About that anyway."

"Do you remember anything before then?"

"Nope."

"Nothing?"

"Nothin'."

"Are you sure, Jace. Absolutely sure?"

"Trust me Doc, You'll be first to know if I do."

"I'm not a doctor, Jace." Hodge replied with such sincerity that Jace couldn't hold back the laughter any longer. Neither could Clary it would seem. The others looked upon the scene with confusion as Clary and Jace descended into fits of laughter strong enough to bring on tears.

Eventually their giggles subsided and they were met with six eyes staring at them. Jace cleared his throat, preparing to speak (although he had no idea what he was going to say. Did they expect him to explain laughter? He didn't really know what had happened himself), but Hodge jumped in nervously,

"OK, Jace. I don't really know how to say this but...I think you need to visit your nieghbor."

"My neighbor? I don't know any. And besides...why?"

"They will explain everything to you, Jace. Don't worry."

"Do I look worried?" Jace said haughtily,

"You should be." Alec injected,

"Oh, shut up, Alec! God! Get a grip!" Clary exploded,

"What's up with you?" Isabelle questioned her,

"C'mon guys. This is ridiculous! Jace is having a hard enough time fitting in here as it is! You don't need to be on his case 24/7!" Clary - now standing up - shouted, then added quietly, "You have no idea what it's like."

"Oh... We're so sorry, Clary!" Izzy gushed after a slight pause, "Aren't we, Alec." It wasn't a question. She rushed to Clary's side and gave her a quick squeeze,

"It's not me you should be apologising to." Clary stated simply, causing Izzy to pause mid-hug. Alec snorted,

"You know...pig noises aren't very attractive." Jace said to Alec while he was looking at Clary giving her a mischievous grin.

Alec stood up suddenly, quicker than Jace could ever have moved, and put his body right in front of Jace. Jace imagined that it would be quite intimidating, if Alec was only a little further off the ground, "Look, you!" Alec threatened. Jace couldn't keep the amusement off his face at Alec's attempt to scare him.

"Look me? Hmmm..." Jace cooly replied, "Look me what? Look me... sexy? Well, thank you, I suppose I am aren't I?"

Suddenly Jace was thrown against the kitchen wall. His head struck the sharp corner of a cupboard and he had trouble disguising his grimace. In front of his blurry eyes, Isabelle and Hodge had jumped in front of Alec. Clary ran out of the door and Alec tried to run after her but Izzy and Hodge held him back.

*

Jace was lying on his new bed staring at the ceiling, which he found himself doing quite a lot recently. He traced the almost familiar cracks in the paintwork with his eyes intently, trying not to think of the pain in his head. A loud tap at the door brought him out of his half-slumber and he was about to answer when the door flew open. Relief washed over him as he realised it was not Alec, but Clary. Her eyes were red and her face slightly puffy as if she had been crying but she didn't act like it. She walked straight up to him and said:

"What are you doing?"

"I'm lying down. What does it look like I'm doing."

"Ooh...Grouchy!" She replied playfully, "Come on, sleepy head."

"What?"

"We're going to make some friends with your neighbors."

"Oh. Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"But do you have to?"

Clary's reply was not the one he had been hoping for, "Yes. Obviously Alec can't go and Izzy's in one of her moods,  
so it's me or the cat."

"What about Hodge?" Jace innocently asked,

"Hodge is busy." she replied a little too hastily, "Why? Are you trying to get rid of me or something?"

"Maybe." Jace teased,

"Well, tough luck!" she said grabbing his wrist and pulling him off the bed, "Oh, sorry." she laughed to the heap on the floor,

Jace raised a hand, "It's fine."

As they walked down the seemingly endless corridor Jace asked,

"Where are we going?"

"To the weapons room." Clary replied. Jace didn't question this, he should have known they would have a 'weapons room' in a place like this and after what happened last time he had left the stifling safety of the Institute he had to admit that he did see the need to be armed. When they arrived Clary gave him two blades,  
"You wouldn't prefer an axe would you? I mean, I could give you a whip but that's Izzy's trade mark and your not exactly her favourite person right now."

"No, these are fine." He replied, "What do you mean that I'm not her favourite person?"

"Not everyone wants you all the time, Jace."

"I know, but she seemed pretty keen on me yesterday."

Clary let out a short laugh, "Yeah. She's kinda temperamental."

"Is that all it is?" Jace pushed, afraid of the answer. The reaction he received from Clary, however, was terrifying and for a moment there was nothing he could do but stare. She began to cry. A single tear rolled down her cheek at first but more followed it. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing. He realised with a jolt that he had never seen anyone cry before, not even himself. She choked a little and he reached out for her instinctively. He rested his hands lightly on her slender but strong shoulders and forced her to look at him. In his gentlest voice he asked: "What's wrong?" She didn't reply, she was trying to stop the relentless floe of tears, "C'mon, you can tell me."

"Ca-Can I?" She stuttered,

"Of course. Please tell me what's wrong. I won't tell a soul. Scout's honour." He said making the scouts salute. Thankfully, she laughed. It was a wheezy, chokey laugh but a laugh all the same.

"Well...It's ju-just th-that I'm trying to b-believe y-you b-but it g-goes agains-t e-everything I have be-been t-taught."

"Why? What do you mean? I'm everything I said I was nothing more, nothing less. Look at me, Clary." She met his eyes again, "Everything I've told you is the truth. I would never lie to you. Never." She didn't reply, just stared up at him with her big beautiful eyes. Perhaps it was just because she was upset and he wanted to comfort her; perhaps it was just because he was going through so much confusion at the moment, but he suddenly wanted to kiss her. He was about to lean down and press his lips to hers when she spoke. Her voice was clear again,

"I don't know why, Jace. I was brought up to not trust anyone, to be suspect of everything, but then, then you came hurtling into my life and I find myself opening up. Too much. I try to close the door to you and all the absurdity you bring, but you rip it off it's hinges every time without fail and you don't even know your doing it! I don't know what it is about you, Jace,  
but when I'm with you I'm me. The real me. All my life I been trying to be something I'm not. I've had to act strong when all I wanted to do was lie down and let the world crush me. I've had to act tough when inside I'm being torn apart. And I've had to act like I don't love you when my heart is crying it out every time I even think about you. I was mad at you for lying to me. I thought you were an experienced Shadowhunter because I've been brought up to believe that only an experienced Shadowhunter could kill a demon so easily but I know that it's not true. I know that you were only telling the truth and I'm so sorry because now I've gone and made things so much harder for you! I'm so sorry."

Jace stared down at her. What was he meant to say. Instinct took over and he found his lips pressed up against Clary's. Her lips were soft and warm and tasted sweet like honey and butter. They moved against his passionately and her hands gripped him closer to her. He knotted his own hands into her hair and they breathed deeply together. It was perfect. Until, they were ripped apart by strong hands...

"Guy's what the Hell are you doing?" Alec cried, "No matter, there's no time for that. Come on." He said hauling them out of the store, one in each hand, keeping them at arms length from each other. Jace, and Clary, was confused by Alec's strange reaction. He led them down the corridor they had walked along earlier and to the front of the building where Hodge and Isabelle stood looking out of the huge glass window that reached from the floor to the high ceiling. Alec threw them in front of the window as he exchanged a glance with Izzy. Jace followed the line of Hodge's gaze. He gasped, never before had he seen so many demons! There must have been hundreds, maybe thousands of them surrounding the Institutes's grounds. He heard Clary gasp next to him and he reached out to take her hand but Alec stamped down hard on his wrist and held it under his boot.

"Impressive, aren't they?" Hodge commented,

"Why are they here?" Jace asked,

"I believe it may have something to do with you."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"What have I done?"

"I don't know exactly, but I expect, mearly letting your presence known." Jace and the others were silent for a moment, before Jace cracked.

"Why don't they just attack already?" He asked annoyed,

"They can't. We're on Holy ground. And besides, I don't think it's them that we have to worry about. They are trapping us here for a reason, one I feel we do not want to find out."

A silky voice sounded behind them...


	7. Snatched

**_A/N...SORRY! A THOUSAND TIMES - SORRY! i want to apologise for being such a hypocrite! I promised (to myself) that I would update regulary...blah blah blah...and I haven't updated in a very long time! I can't even think about that time! I could list all the reasons why but that would just prolong it longer...just like this sentance has...just like this whole note has...it ends here._**

**_But I have to say thanks and sorry to all you guys! xxx_**

**_Flymeaway xxx_**

**_****_**

Jace froze. He felt the others tense around him in turn. Hodge, then Izzy, then Alec. Clary didn't tense at all but let out a small defeated sigh as her shoulders dropped slightly.

"Enjoying the show?" the voice spoke. Nobody moved. "I'm rather impressed with myself really. But then again I am amazing." Still, they remained facing out of the tall window at the stirring crowds of demons that were pushing at what seemed to Jace to be invisible walls surrounding the Institute.

There was a moment of silence. Jace could feel the intruders eyes watching thier backs. Why was nobody facing them? What on Earth could have the strongest, most supernatural, people he knew so scared that they refused to face it? The thought caused a shiver of fear to run up his spine.

"HODGE!" The strangers shout caused them all to jump and, thankfully, put an end to Jace's line of thought. "What have you done?" Hodge remained still. "LOOK AT ME!" they bellowed.

A movement to Jace's right caused him concern. Clary was turning around. He grabbed for her hand but she pulled it away. The motion had not escaped the strangers keen eyes, Jace could hear the smirk in the silky voice, "Ah, Clarissa. Long time, no see. Who's this?"

"None of your concern." her voice was strong and controlled.

"Oh, I think it is," the voice replied, "Especially if they are potentially a member of my family."

This snapped Jace and the others out of their trance-like state and they turned around as one. Jace was surprised at what he saw. A tall woman stood with her feet shoulder width apart facing them. A stance that radiated power. She was clad in Shadowhunter fighting gear. Black as usual. Her face was sharply angled but also fragile looking. There was no doubt that she was beautiful. Her hair a brilliant red. She was the double of Clary only aged and somehow harsher looking.

It was Clary who spoke, "What?"

"Don't you think it is of my concern if my daughter has a boyfriend?"

"MOTHERS have a right to know." Clary pressed, her eyes filling with tears. No one but Jace noticed because no one was watching her so intently as he was. He was confused. This was Clary's mother. Clary was terrified. Her mother was acting very shifty. Jace's brain ticked away, grasping at half-formed ideas and theories.

"Am I not your mother?"

Izzy answered, not giving Clary a chance, "NO! MOTHERS CARE ABOUT THEIR DAUGHTERS!" she screamed, Alec restrained her from rushing forward and tearing the woman's eyes out.

"And besides he isn't her boyfriend." Alec corrected.

"Who the hell are you to decide these things?" Jace cut in, completely baffled at Alec's attitude.

"I'll have you know th-"

"SHUT UP!" Clary screamed before addressing her mother again, "Why are you here?"

"If I told you I was simply here to catch up with my beautiful daughter would you believe me?" The look Clary gave her was one that dripped with pure acid, "Oh, because of him of course!"

"Me?" Jace inquired tentatively,

"Yes. Who else?"

"Look he-...What the Hell have I done to you?"

"Nothing...yet."

"Yet?" Clary picked up again,

"Don't you understand, dear?" Clary flinched at her casual use of such a sickly nickname, "We don't know who he is. I mean, where did he come from? Why hasn't he come to our attention sooner?"

"My name is Jace Wayland and I'm from New York. Why did you raid my house?" He wasn't stupid he could put two and two together.

"Jace? Hmmm...Short for Jonathon?" Jace didn't answer, "Your not just handsome - I'll give you that."

What was she talking about? There was a more pressing question at hand however, "Why?" He asked shortly. His voice full of command.

"Your Uncle is of...interest to me."

"What kind of interest?"

"Your are insignificant. I don't need to tell you anything."

"Oh? So you come all this way with all these demons to see who I am? Is that it? Why are you so interested? Huh? There's more to it than that isn't there?"

"No. As I said you could be dangerous."

"In what way?"

"Well, you...aren't trained. You could cause a great deal of harm."

"Surely I can't cause much harm if I didn't even know what I was until I came here. Which, might I add, only happened because YOU raided my house and, if I'm not mistaken, TOOK my Uncle!"

"Ha. Well, you certainly don't seem a threat at all." She took a few steps towards Jace until they stood face to face, less than an arm's length apart, "Your weak. So weak. Nothing compared to me."

"Why should I need to be compared to you?"

"Don't bother pursuing me. It's pointless."

"Why would I want to persue you?"

"Shhh...You could learn so much more if you only shut your mouth and opened your eyes."

"What the Hell are you warbling on about?" Jace voiced but she had already moved on to Clary.

She held out her hand, "Come, daughter of mine. It's time that you faced your destiny."

"Sorry?" Clary replied,

"Look we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Take my hand." The last part was said through gritted teeth.

"No." She said, stepping back and taking Jace's hand. "This is my destiny."

"Clarissa. I am your mother and you will do as I say."

"No I will not." She seemed to gather strength form Jace's touch.

Her mother stepped forward with one long stride a grabbed Clary's wrist. "Come!"

Clary screamed and gripped Jace's hand tighter. Alec and Izzy had a hold of Clary also now and they were pulling with all their might but Clary's mother was too strong. Clary slipped out of their grasp and went limp in her mothers arms.

"CLARY!" Jace shouted. He ran after them down endless corridors and out the front doors. He wasn't fast enough. He saw them disappear into the sea of demons. It was only Hodge's restraining grip (the same Hodge who had remained silent throughout the scene) that prevented Jace from following them.

"You didn't come for me at all. You lying BITCH!" he screamed in the direction that she vanished. He didn't care how experianced or strong he was, Clary was the only thing he had and he was going to find her.

****

**A/N...Sorry again! xxx**

**Please review...I know this chapter is kind of rubbish but it's needed for plot reasons :)xxx**


	8. Mission

**A/N...Hey:)**

**Here's ze next chapter :D....I quite like this one myself but you guys might think differently...:P**

**Thank you all again for reading this story and for reviewing (if you have...if not please do, I can't give you what you want if you don't ask)**

**LOVE YOU ALL!XXX**

**Flymeawayxxx**

*********

_"I'm through with standing in line to clubs I'll never get in" _

_"It's like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gonna win" _

_"This life hasn't turned out quite the way I want it to be"_

The first few lines of Nickleback's Rockstar blaring out of Jace's cell ruined the dramatic moment. Jace huffed. Did his cell phone have to ruin everything? How did they not annoy the Hell out of every other person moronic enough to have one? Reaching deep into the side pocket of his low slung jeans he reluctantly pulled the thin expensive metal object out and put it to his ear. He didn't need to check the screen to know that it was Simon who was calling. Simon was the only one who had Jace's number. Well, him and Tavish, but why would Tavish be calling him - he knew better. Jace often gave his number to his girlfriend of the week but he always ended up having to change his number when they broke up. Jace's girls tended to have obsessive qualities that were incredibly aggravating.

"What?" Jace snapped,

"Oh hi. I'm fine thanks. You?" Simon replied sarcastically,

"What is it?"

"Ooh...whats up your-"

"SIMON!" Jace snapped, "This REALLY isn't a good time."

"Alright, alright...I was just phoning to see if you wanted to meet up, I mean I haven't seen you in like, forever."

"No, I don't." Jace stated rather cruelly, "Sorry Simon. I'll phone you." and then he hung up. As he disconnected the call he became aware of the two figures that were standing in the doorway watching him, and Hodge who still stood clutching Jace's free arm. Jace spun to face Alec and Izzy, dragging Hogde round with him. They wore strange expressions on their faces. Alec was shocked while Izzy was impressed.

"What?" Jace pressed. At this Alec promptly realigned his face to give an expression of bland bordom.

"You move pretty fast for a Mundie." Izzy appraised,

"I'm not a Mundie." Jace replied, surprised at how right those words felt to say.

"Indeed." Hodge muttered, too low for anyone but Jace to hear.

"He's not that fast." Alec said,

"I'll race you sometime." Jace promised, "But right now I need to...to...find Clary...I have to find her." he carried on a little stumped at what to do now. He hadn't been brought up in a world where seconds were quite so precious.

"Really? And how do you propose to do that?" Alec asked with an air of superiority,

"Alec!" Isabelle scolded, "Clary's in trouble..." Alec's unconcerned mask fell from his face to reveal worry and pain before he quickly covered it up again with determination,

"Your right. Let's go." he said turning on the spot and rushing inside. Izzy behind him. Jace behind her. They ended up in the weapons room just as Jace suspected. Alec took a large blade and a slightly smaller one of the wall and sheathed them in his belt.

"No, Alec." Izzy said to him as she tossed him a bundle of black leather, "You getting killed won't help Clary." he sighed sharply but untied the bundle revealing Shadowhunter fighting gear. Reluctantly he put it on over the clothes he already had on.

"Jace, here," Izzy said, throwing him a similar bundle, "I'm not sure if they'll fit perfectly but they'll do you more good than bad."

"Izzy? What are you doing?" Alec asked through gritted teeth,

"You saw him run, Alec." She replied coolly while giving him a meaningful look. Alec glared at Jace before going back to tieing his boot lace. Jace would have laughed at Alec's stupid childishness if the situation wasn't quite so serious. Izzy gave him a small comforting smile and then proceeded to slip her gear on. Jace forgot about Izzy's strange comment - he just ran, had they never seen anyone run before - and did the same.

Alec, dressed first, sheathed his 2 blades into his belt once again and stormed out of the room before Izzy and Jace had even put on half their fighting gear. The door slammed with a hollow crash behind him. Jace looked at Izzy for an explanation, "Don't worry about him," she said, "He's just having trouble adjusting. He's meant to be the guy around here...to him, you're only competition."  
Jace, at a loss for what to say, just nodded and resumed dressing. The silence that followed was more than slightly awkward. When they were both dressed Izzy walked in a wide circle round the room,  
studying the walls that were lined with all manner of weaponry. "I think...a simple blade to start you off." she said handing Jace a small curved knife.

Jace stared at it in horror, "I have experiance with knives you know..."

"And?" Izzy replied,

"Well, I think I can handle something a little more challenging."

"Really?" Izzy tested. Then she turned so fast and struck him lightly in the chest with her trade-mark golden whip that he didn't even see it, "Stick to the blade." and then she too left the room and Jace was left on his own in the middle of the Weapons Room looking down at his meager little knife.  
He sighed and turned to follow the others through the door.

*****

Alec and Izzy were sitting on a stone bench that was inserted into the wall a little way down the long menacing corridor. As Jace made his way to them, the soles of his expensive shoes rapped loudly on the stone floor, sending great waves of noise out into the silence that echoed long after he had first put his foot down. Alec glared at him as he approached but didn't say anything. Izzy sat beside him with her arms draped round his shoulders, her head rested against his left arm. Jace stopped in front of Alec, the echos from his shoes cutting through the tense silence for a few seconds after. He waited until they had faded before matching Alec's glare and asking, "So what now then?"

Alec smirked, something between a snort and a sharpe exhail through his nose, and replied, "Let's make this clear, shall we? _You_ are NOT trained so therefore _will not_ do _anything_ unless I or Izzy tell you to. You will not walk, talk, sit, eat, fight or die until we tell you to. OK?"

"I understand where you're coming from here, but I can't really choose when I'm going to die." Jace replied. Izzy shook her head warningly,

"You will or we won't take you. We don't have to you know. Your a Hell of a burden." Alec's raised voice reasoned, "Clary is going to be hard enough to find anyway, besides having to tow a dead weight like you along."

"Well then, don't you think we should get going?" Jace said arrogantly. Alec's face turned red but he got to his feet with an assuring squeeze from Izzy, "And you know I'm not just dead weight," Jace continued, "You saw me run." Jace didn't know what was so amazingly spectacular about him running but he knew Alec didn't like it. Jace turned abruptly and strutted in the direction of the front door. At the end of the corridor they were in he sharply turned right.

"Other way, Wayland!" Alec called, glee and mocking clear in his heightned voice. Jace didn't look at the others as he followed Alec's instructions. He could hear Alec's booming laugh behind him.

*****

**:)**


	9. Silent Brothers

**Here's the next installment...:D**

**Flymeaway xxx**

*****

"Where are we going?" Jace demanded. They were sitting in the back of a yellow cab, squeezed uncomfortably together. Izzy sat in the middle in an attempt to prevent unessesary quarraling between the two boys but it seemed to have no effect.

"For the last time, Wayland," Alec snapped before whispering, "We are going to the Silent Brothers!" the last two The words held a lot of force but Jace wasn't affected.

"Is that where she took Clary?"

"Jocilyn? Oh no! She doesn't have anything to do with the Silent Brothers anymore..." Izzy cleared up,

"But they should know where she has taken her." Alec finished,

"I see...And where are the Silent Brothers?" He replied loudly,

"Shhh!" Alec and Izzy whisper-screamed,

"You'll find out." Izzy whispered. Jace exhaled sharply and turned to look out of the window. Outside it was raining. The road was slick with a thin sheen of water (like sweat, Jace thought) and the artificial lights that seemed to be everywhere made the whole world sparkle. His fingers itched for a pencil so he could draw the scene but he never would because somebody would see him and the last thing he needed right now was a dent like that in his hard-man reputation.

The cab's tyres squeeled against the slippy tarmack as it came to a halt outside the large gates of a graveyard. It was the kind of graveyard that nobody ever sees apart from in movies, with mist hanging low around it's iron fence and huge ancient stones marking where the deceased lay. Izzy and Alec got out of the cab. Alec bent in the open passenger window to pay the driver while Izzy ducked back inside the back of the cab to pull Jace out.

"Here?" Jace asked haugtily as he eyed the rather unappealing gates, "Don't suppose their very fond of company," he always tried to turn things around when he was scared,

"It's more the company that isn't fond of them." Alec stated before striding into the graveyard through a small door set into the gate. Izzy followed closly behind and Jace a little further behind her. They twisted between countless gravestones for what was an immesurable amount of time until they arrived at one that depicted an Angel. Due to the thick fog and the route they had taken Jace was utterly lost but he would never admit it; he'd never had a way with directions. He had other strengths.

Alec bent down beside the grave and ran his fingers over the base of the stone. Jace, not understanding what he was doing, stayed silent and watched.

"This doesn't look good." Alec stated grimly,

"What? What's the matter?" A panicked Izzy stammered,

The voice Alec replied with was full of dread, "It's open"

Jace's heart beat wildly within his chest, protesting against entering the elusive Silent Brothers lair.  
Something was wrong. Deadly wrong.

*****

Creepy. That was the only word that sprang to Jace's mind as he walked through a laberynth of tunnels under the graveyard. He landed the jump through the Angel gravestone into the black square of the unknown perfectly. He would quite happliy wrestle a demon with his bare hands (and likely win). But creepy he just couldn't handle. The walls of the already narrow tunnel felt as thought they were closing in on him and his breathing grew rapidly shallow and wheezy. He wouldn't scream. Couldn't scream.  
Don't scream. Don't scream. He told himself over and over. Chanting his mantra helped him relax until they broke out of the tunnel into a larger circular room. It was not inviting but Jace welcomed it gladly with open arms.  
In the middle of the room was a rectangular table covered in a white table cloth.

Jace strolled towards it, Alec and Izzy a little behind. "Looks like someones been having a very merry time," Jace joked pointing to the red splatters that decorated the blank white canvas.

"What?" Alec snapped,

Jace touched a splatter and rubbed it between his fingers, "Wine." He explained,

"Blood." Alec retorted. He turned and walked towards a large door that was hidden in the wall to Jace's right. Izzy gave Jace another of those oh so patronising sympathetic smiles and followed her brother, giving Jace the oppurtunity to grimace, surpress a retch, and clean the blood off his fingers with the edge of the tablecloth. He ran (well, power walked) to catch up with them.

"So that...blood...who's was it?" Jace asked the backs of Alec and Izzy. They didn't respond.  
"Guys?" He looked at their faces that were strained with concern and followed their gaze into the darkness of the new room they had entered. It took a while for his eyes to adjust (in fact, his eyes adjusted to varying light conditions very well, but Jace was impatient when it came to everything) but when they did he too was frozen with horror. Three figures were slumped against each other on the floor.  
They could have just been sleping but something in Jace's gut strongly protested against this idea.

"Is that the Si-" Jace began,

"Yes." Alec and Izzy replied sharply together in perfect sync.

Jace nodded, "I suppose they really are silent then,"

"Their dead!" Izzy exclaimed in horror,

"I know...It was a joke,"

"A joke? A JOKE! The joke's on you boy! How do you think your ever going to find out where Clary is now? Huh?" Alec all but screamed.

Izzy stood between the boys and placed an elegant hand on each of their shoulders. It was not a friendly touch; more of a 'if you fight I'll kill you both' kind. "Look...let's go back to the Institute.  
We can work everything out there. Hodge will know what to do." Her voice shook.

"Are you ok?" Jace asked tentativly...She seemed a little too shocked at the death of the Silent Brothers, and to show it like this was not typical of her.

"What do you mean?" Alec fussed, "What's wrong Izzy?"

"Nothing. I'm fine honestly." She assured him. They turned to leave the room. Izzy collapsed.

*****

Hodge heard the commotion long before they crashed through the doors to his office. At first he didn't realise what he was looking at. Izzy was draped between the two teenage boys who were bickering constantly as they dragged her into the room.

"Well at least I noticed!"

"Look before you came along-"

"Your life wasn't worth living I know,"

"Look you! If she is seriously hurt I will kill you!"

"For what? For being there?! My, how mature!"

"BOYS!" Hodge hailed, breaking through their comments, "What happened?"

"We don't know" Alec replied, giving Jace a warning look,

"I didn't do anything!" Jace exclaimed,

"Ok, OK!" Hodge cried, stopping them in their tracks before they descended into another downward spiral of pointless mutterings. "What happened?"

"The stone was open," Hodge raised his eyebrows but Alec carried on, "We went down but there was nobody in the great hall. In the next room we found three Brothers dead and then we were leaving and Izzy collapsed!" Alec took a deep breath. Hodge was silent.

After a while he spoke. "Ok...right...take her to the infirmary. I'll call Magneta."

*****  
**:D**


	10. At a loss for what to do

**Hey :) Here's the next wee bit :P Hope everyone's still enjoying it...the next chapter will involve lots more Jace for you Jace fans out there! Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed! :) Any questions or tips...please get in contact :)**

**Anyways...here you go :)**

**Flymeaway xxx**

*****

3 minutes and 43 seconds later a swirl of electric blue robes tearing through the room signified the arrivel of said Magneta. She had jet black hair that was styled in a long braid that swung right down her back and her cheekbones were painted a bright blue to match her robes. Jace noticed with curiosity that she wore no shoes.

Hodge trailed behind her.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice soft but demanding; calm but strong, perfectly in control.

"She just collapsed." Hodge replied,

"But why?" she mused,

"I don-"

"Isn't that what your supposed to tell us?" Jace interupted haugtily,

"You must be Jace," she replied coolly without taking her eyes of Izzy. She brushed back the hair from Izzy's eyes and felt her forehead with the back of her heavily ringed hand, "Your reputation precedes you young man," Jace smiled to himself, "Not a good thing when you are in the position you seem to have contorted yourself into." The smirk fell from his face; Magneta smiled instead, "300...50...oooh..." She muttered to herself while putting her hands on various points of Izzy's slender frame.

"What is it?" Alec fussed, "Will she be ok?"

Magneta ignored him.

"Come on, now," Hodge reasoned, "Lets leave Magneta to work in peace,"

"What's wrong with her?" Alec cried,

"Come on." Hodge's voice was firm. He could not be negotiated with. Jace was struck with the awful thought that perhaps Hodge and Magneta were working together against them. That they were going to kill Izzy and then Alec and himself. Clary. How would they find her if they were dead? He stopped his train of thought in it's tracks, although he had been apart of alliances such as this in the past with different gangs, he knew he needed to trust the people around him. There was no hope for Clary if he didn't. Before his mind could wander to Clary again, he went to Alec and dragged him out of the ward.

The heavy doors swung shut with a bang behind them. "Get your filthy mundie hands off me,  
freak!" Alec snapped pushing Jace away. He was strong but Jace reconed he could take him.

Not now, he thought, Trust him,

Alec turned to Jace and gave him a look so full of anger and hate that it almost took Jace's breath away. Almost. He then stormed off down the corridor. Jace could understand why he was so upset, if someone had sauntered into his life and beat him at everything he could do best before indirectly causing his almost sister to be kidnapped and his real sister to be knocking at deaths door...they'd be dead.

*****

Izzy lay asleep in the infirmary for almost four days. Jace and Alec had a run-in on the second.

Alec was sitting by Izzy's bed. He hadn't moved from her side since Magneta had left. Jace knew that he needed Alec to find Clary, he also knew that he needed Izzy, and that Alec wouldn't go anywhere or do anything without her when she was like this. Magneta had assured everyone that Izzy would be fine she just needed to rest. She had been affected by some virus that the demon who killed the Silent Brothers had left behind in the air. Why it picked her, nobody knew. Alec, however, felt it was his duty as her brother, and only availble family, to make sure nothing else would happen to her. On the second day of Izzy's sleep, seeing Alec's discomfort as a possible way to strengthen their extremly dodgy relationship, Jace offered to take a shift.  
This was not met the way he had hoped,

"You hardly know her," Alec had stated sleepily,

"I know her enough to be sure that she would not want you to tire yourself like this. As soon as she wakes up she'll want to get to work straight away,"

"You don't know her at all! You have no idea what she want's!" Alec's voice grew,

"Ok." Jace swallowed his pride, "Well, let me get you a blanket?" Alec glared and Jace dropped the facade, "Look, I might not know her very well but I'm pretty sure we're all going to need to be on top form to find Clary,"

"Clary? _CLARY_? Can't you see? It's been a week since she was taken."

"Yes." Jace replied, confused,

"A week is far more than enough time to kill someone, Jace." Alec delivered his sentence.  
Jace froze. Surely not. He felt as if the ground had dropped from beneath him and he was hovering on the point where he was about to fall. He couldn't say anything. Finding Clary was the only thing that was keeping him sane in this crazy world he had managed to stuble into. And Alec knew it. He was taken over with a flood of hatred towards Alec. He could kill him right now, with only the slightest flick of his wrist. He zoomed in on the spot on Alecs neck. The blood pulsed beneath it. One touch and Alec would be down. Jace, turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. Out of the institute.  
His feet pounded along the tarmac. His breath was ragged and came out of his mouth in gasps but not from exertion...from rage. Jace didn't know where he was running, but to tell the truth, he didn't care. He felt so hopeless, something new to the old Jace who was always in control; always sure of everything. How was he going to rescue Clary? Why did he even care about her? They'd kissed once. _Once!_ Jace had kissed loads of girls...why was this one so special? Was this instant and subtle distinction between her and the other girls... _love_? He felt sick. No. It couldn't be. All this worry and confusion? He didn't want any of it. When in doubt, Jace always followed his instinct,  
this time, annoyingly, his instinct was telling him to find Clary. He knew nothing about the Shadowhunter world. He needed help, and although unwilling to admit it out loud, he knew he was somehow going to have to figure out where to find that help. The first few lines of "Rockstar" broke though the thoughts that were dragging through his heavy mind. He flicked his phone open. Simon. He relaxed slightly, cursing himself for evidently tying himself to someone else. Like he had Clary.

"Hey," he said gasping, ignoring the fact that he had told Simon not to get in touch,

"Hey," Simon replied, "You missed a great night last night, mahn! Wher've you been, huh?"

"I've...been...eh...busy Si,"

"Are you out of breath?" Simon asked aghast, he had never known Jace to show any sign of exhaustion.

"Erm...yeah," Jace admitted weakly before quickly changing the subject. He remembered one time last year when Simon had thought he had fallen in love. Jace took him out on the town to distract him. He also found a number of new woman who helped him forget. Surely Clary was just a girl he clung to because he had been so confused. Yes that was it! "Fancy an even better night tonight?"

"Sure. Usual?"

"See ya then," Jace snapped the phone shut. He didn't want to admit it but he needed Simon right now. He needed that all familier goofy sense of normality again. Maybe, just maybe, Simon would come up with something.

*****

**:D**


	11. New found hope

**Hey :) Thanks to all you guys who reviewed :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Flymeaway xxx**

*****

Jace clicked his fingers at the barman who, although giving him an extremly disapproving look, poured him another vodka. He drank it straight tonight. He wasn't in the mood for namby pamby drinks that just beat about the bush. He wanted to get drunk. As fast as possible. A flock of girls hovered around him reluctant to get close but also reluctant to leave. Jace had beaten them away afew times already tonight but he knew, as much as they did, that he was going to fold soon and that it wouldn't be long until he was welcoming them with open arms. If the ever drink took effect that was.

For some reason, it wasn't making him forget tonight. Clary swam in front of his eyes, which he promptly squeezed tight before downing the drink. He clicked his fingers again and another appeared. He was twirling the small glass between his fingers, staring at the rainbows the light cast off of it, when he was slapped in the back. He turned abruptly to face the attacker with his fist raised.

"Hey, Crazy," Travis stood towering over Jace, "Not seen you in while," Jace didn't reply. He didn't even stand up. He knew that he could easily beat Travis in a fight, especially now that he saw Travis as nothing more than a pesky little human. "Mind you, I haven't seen any of those invisible folk either. Right bunch o' trouble they are. You must have seen them right off, ta for that, mate."

At this Jace turned back to the bar, threw the vodka down his neck, and melted into the crowd ignoring Travis's words completly. Girls positivly threw themselves at him. Blondes in short skirts rubbed themselves against his supple frame as he passed; brunettes wearing nothing more than bakini tops stroked his face; even a few red heads were there grasping at his designer clothes. He couldn't look at the red heads.

His stomach was twisting madly. He needed to find Simon and get out. Bodies pressed against him as he tried to force his way to the door. It seemed as if nobody knew who he was anymore. Travis was suddenly at his side again so, in an attempt to win enough respect to simply get out of Pandem, Jace hit him. Hit him hard. The crowd roared as Travis fell backwards... and gasped as he dissapeared. Only Jace could see his body fold in half multiple times before it vanished.

Jace laughed to the crowd, for no reason really other than to fill the void of shock his face had begun to show. Then, he swagered out of the club. It must have been the endless years of practice that enabled him to act so cool when inside he was shaking so hard that it felt as if his organs couldn't function. No one stood in his way or pushed up against him as he left, everyone looked at him with horrified awe. Jace didn't like it. He had made himself a figure of hate not power like he used to be.

He walked in the drizzling rain. It ran down his back and puddled in his leather shoes. He estimated the time to be about 2am, but there was no way to tell for sure. All of a sudden, he found himself in his old neighborhood. He must have made his way out of habit. His head was so foggy that he knew he wouldn't have been able to find his way here on purpose. He stood in the middle of the road. It was quiet, nobody was around and all the windows were dark. He looked at Tom's old house, it looked so decrepit, as no one had ever lived in it. Jace had no desire to enter the building which he didn't find very odd, what was strange was the pull that the house next door to Tom's had on him. It was very well kept with a small green patch of grass surrounded by well kept borders of flowers in front of the door. The windows were painted a powder blue and although the curtains were closed and no lights were on, the house eminated a sense of warmth and security. It seemed true.

_Destiny._

Jace found himself walking towards the front door. He tried the handle but it was locked. Just as he was about to smash the door down, it was opened by a small old lady who had to dive out of the way as Jace landed face down in her hall. He got up quickly muttering about how he had ment to do that all along but the woman was gone. He heard a clatter from a room at the end of the hall and followed the sound into her kitchen. She was boiling a kettle and setting out cups.

"Tea?" she asked,

Jace was slightly taken aback at the hospitality she was showing to a stranger who had just tried to force entry to her house in the middle of the night. "Sure," he replied mystified.

She set a cup on the table and gestured for him to sit down. She sat opposite him, waiting.  
He took a sip of his tea and smiled timidly, relieved that it was plain tea with no bergamot; Clary was brought to the very forefront of his cloudy mind again. His smile seemed enough for the old woman and she began to drink hers too. They sat in silence for a long time but Jace couldn't take it any longer,

"Sorry, but why did you let me in?" he asked,

"Well, if I hadn't have let you in, I wouldn't have a front door." He noticed that her voice didn't sound nearly as old as she looked,

"Right." Jace couldn't understand how he had managed to get himself into such a strange situation. They were silent for a time again.

"Why are you here?" the lady asked out of the blue,

"I don't know." Jace admitted. They lapsed into silence once more, then he suddenly realised what this was about, "Because Clary wanted me to come." The truth was liberating.

She smiled widley at him. "Yes. Why did she want to come here?"

Jace thought for a while, "It was the first step to finding out about my Uncle, I suppose."

"Yes..." She was trying to coax something out of him,

"And...she wanted to find him?"

She sighed exasperatedly, he just wasn't getting it at all, "Look at the whole picture, Jace. Find the parallels." How she knew his name he was unsure but it seemed as if a lot of strange people did these days, which was slightly disconcerting.

"What do you mean?"

"What's the same?"

"I don't understand..."

She was clearly getting annoyed now, "Okay, okay...Let's start with what you want."

"I want a lot of things and no offence but I really don't think you can give them to me. I have to tell you that if you try I will hurt you, it's not beyond me."

"No, you imbusile! What are you looking for?"

"Clary." The word came out of his mouth before he stop it.

The old lady's wrinkled face broke into a grin. She had very few teeth. Jace had to swallow back vomit. "Good!" she exclaimed, "Now, what were you trying to find before she was taken?"

"Tom?"

"Yes!"

She was waiting again but Jace was now beyond confused. "I'm sorry..." he began,

"Look boy! Look...What is the same?"

"We are both looking for something?"

"Almost...I thought Shadowhunters needed to be smart."

"I'm new."

"Doesn't mean your allowed to slack...THINK!"

Jace felt great resentment towards this woman. She obviously knew what he needed to do, why didn't she just tell him already? He tried to think as she had advised but he didn't know where to start... That was it!

"Your where I need to start!" She smiled again, and listened, "Clary knew! She wanted to come and see you so we could find Tom. She thought he had been taken by Jocylin, like she has now. So if you could help her find Tom, you can help me find her!" Jace blurted out,

"Well done, boy!" Jace flinched at the word 'boy', he had never been a boy, he was always far more advanced than that. "But I can't help you enough. You won't make it on your own,"

"What do you mean? I don't need anyone else."

"Really? I think you do."

"Fine." Jace gave in to humor her, "I'll bring Simon with me," he had forgotten all about Simon. Guilt flooded him, he would phone him asap.

"He won't do."

"How do you know? You don't even know who he is."

"I know he's a Mundie with a balance problem and lack of social skills." The way she said 'Mundie' left Jace in no doubt of that fact that she wasn't human, "You need Nephilim support. Preferably a partner."

"My Nephilim support is Clary."

"You won't make it to Clary without support!" she raised her voice, "You need Alec and Issabelle, it's the only way."

"Is there nobody else? What about you?"

"HA! I'm not Nephilim!"

"Oh," Jace felt extremly stupid,

"You'll need this!" The lady exclaimed as if she had just suddenly remembered. She handed Jace a glass wand.

"Crap." he stated as he stared down at the stele, "I mean, how am I even supposed to use this?"

"Ask Alec." she said before ushering him out of the door.

"Thanks." He mumbled quietly as he walked down the street.

"YOUR MOST WELCOME DEAR!" he heard her shout.

As Jace walked back to the institute, he was filled with a new found hope. The way his strange neighbor had acted, there was still clearly hope for Clary. However, he wasn't looking forward to talking to Alec...he just hoped Izzy was better by now.

*****

**:D**


	12. Twisting the Knife

**Hey :) Thanks for all the reviews and such :) I love you all! hehe...This chapters quite heavy lol! ;P Let me know what you think! xxx**

**Anyways...enjoy!**

**Flymeaway xxx**

*****

Jace stood in front of the large, heavy front door of the Institiute. The rising sun cast his shadow on to the dark wood. Jace stared at his sillouette, trying to phsyc himself up enough to enter the building. He knew Alec would not agree to an alliance with him but he might come around with a lot of persuasion. What would persuade Alec however was a comple mystery to Jace, with girls everything was so much easier! (Well, not really, the past week had proved that.) Izzy would no doubt be furious with him for storming out, that was if she was awake by now like Jace hoped, but he knew her type well enough to be certain that the fury would be short lived. Jace's stomach twisted at the thought of how Alec would react if Izzy wasn't awake to reason with him. Would he kick him out? Surely Hodge wouldn't let that happen, then again who knew what Hodge stood for. Jace took a deep breath and pushed the door open. He stepped inside before his mind had time to change.

He was relieved that the hall was empty, but was soon stuck with that all too familier feeling of the past week: confusion. He didn't know what to do. Should he go to his room? Go and apologise straight away to Alec, or Hodge, or Izzy? No. He wouldn't apologise. He just physically couldn't carry out such an act of weakness. He went to the kitchen. When in doubt, food was always a good thing.

Izzy stood at the sink, her back facing Jace. She stiffened slightly as he entered but didn't speak. Jace stood uncomfortably near the doorway for a time before shuffling into further into the room carefully and sitting down at the small table. The chair screamed against the tiled floor as he pulled it out. It was deafening and although it made Jace's teeth grind together Izzy remained stiff, as if she had heard nothing. The room fell into dense silence again that was even more pronounced after Jace's embarrassing attempt at stelth, and for a while nobody said anything.

"Great to see your awake," Jace threw into the thick air between them. Izzy didn't reply, "How are you?" he asked cautiously. For a split second he thought she wasn't going to reply to his question either but all of a sudden she spun around. Her long hair moved with her as if it was under her control and for a short period of time created a halo that framed her furious expression. The sun streaming through the window caught her blond hair and made it look as if it was white and glowing. She looked like an angel.

"Oh, I'm fabulous Jace! Did you enjoy your little night out, huh?" Her voice dripped with venomus sarcasim.

"I did, actually." Jace resorted back to his smart-arse persona. He really hadn't enjoyed his night though, how could he? And now he thought about it, he was starting to get a headache. He was never usually affected at all by alcohol as many others were. What was wrong with him? "When did you wake up?" He asked, trying to hide his shameful realisation,

"Two hours ago, I think,"

"You think?"

"Well it was then or there about, ok?" Her voice was ragged,

"How do you feel?" Jace pressed,

"Like crap."

"Right...well...is there anything I can get you?"

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Am I?" Jace asked putting on his well rehersed innocent face,

Izzy was suspicious, "Yes"

"I'm just a nice guy I guess,"

Her face dropped, "I thought you were Jace, until I woke up and realised you had run off. Do you really think you can run away from everything?" She looked at his face but he couldn't meet her gaze, "This is who you are Jace, you are a Shadowhunter and no amount of running - no matter how good you are at it - can change that!" Izzy's breathing was disrupted, it had evidently taken a lot of effort to speak with such force.

"I don't want to." Jace's words even shocked himself. Izzy sat at the table across from him (she pulled her chair out effortlessly and silently) and looked into his eyes,

"It's times like this when I see glimpses of the real you, what Clary said she sees, that I think I could love you." Jace was shocked inside but did a good job of hiding it from Izzy. She was in the middle of speaking and evidently still very ill, "I want to find Clary as much as you do. She was my fighting partner. I can't do anyhting without her." Jace really didn't know what to say.

"You can make me a cup of tea." Izzy stated after another extreamly awkward few minutes of silence.

Jace got up and crossed to the countertop. He got a cup out and reached for a tea bag.

"Actually, make that a cheap and nasty instant coffee." she called over her shoulder.

Jace complied...

Alec walked in. Jace felt the air in the room thicken again as he entered. Pure anger rolled off of Alec in waves, each one hitting Jace squarely with such force that it was a strain for him to act casually.

"Hey." Jace put forward before anyone could say anything else,

"Hello." Alec replied stiffly,

"Coffee?" Jace ventured.

Alec nodded sharply; Jace took down another cup. He took his time making the coffee, trying to prolong the moment where he knew he would have to face Alec and beg for forgiveness. It wasn't possible but somehow he needed to do it. He needed to swallow his pride and self-respect, it was the only way...

He put one cup in front of Izzy, and the other in front of Alec who was also now sitting at the table (he had pulled his chair out silently as well, it must just be because they knew the place so well), then perched himself on the edge of the table. He was far too up-tight to sit down properly. For a while he watched Alec sip his drink gingerly wondering how to start the conversation. He noticed how Alec always sniffed the cup before taking a sip, and then completed the motion by sucking the rim ever so slightly before setting the cup back down. For some reason this annoyed Jace to no end and after a minute or so of watching Alec's annoying little habit, he was filled with unnesesary rage towards him and refused to begin the process of 'making up'. So the group sat in silence for what seemed like years. Finally Izzy drained her cup and got up to rinse it in the sink. Alec fiddled with his cup in his strong hands as she did so, the crack of the handle breaking off shattered the silence.

"Sorry," he mumbled almost inaudibly. None the less it was a word.

"It's fine," Izzy took the cup from him, "Don't worry about it,"

"Let me," Alec protested weakly reaching for the broken cup she now held,

"No, no, it's okay, honest,"

"Why don't you go back to bed?" He asked her, "You still look pretty tired,"

"We're all tired Alec. It's just a cup, I'm sure I can manage,"

Jace felt very subconsious, he cleared his throat to remind them he was in the room but it seemed as if their disagreement had fizzled out. This worried Jace, it was clear now how tired both Izzy and Alec were, on a good day this would have turned into a full blown fight involving most of the weapons from the weapons room. Jace still wasn't willing to talk rationally so he crossed the room and perched now on the worktop, Izzy sat back down, and Alec crossed to the sink to wash his hands. Why he needed to, Jace didn't know, something to occupy his time perhaps but it seemed a very strange thing to do.

"Can you stop that please, Jace?" Izzy asked, her voice full of fustrated fatigue.

"Stop what?"

"Banging your feet against the cupboard door." she replied without looking his way.

"Sure...sorry,"

"My, my, my!" Alec's voice was so loud in the quiet room, "An actual apology from our very own Jacey Boy!"

"Alec," Izzy warned but he carried on. Jace was strangley glad, because it meant Alec was about to takle the problem and that he wouldn't need to find a way to start the tender subject himself.

"Never thought I'd see the day! Now I can die happy. Thank you, Jace, thanks, for such a warm heart felt apology. My, you almost brought me to tears there, boy! You really are a master with words. I'm nothing compared to you, oh great one, but I do have something I would like you to hear." He looked at Jace asking with his eyes if he should continue. Jace lifted his eyebrows, this seemed enough encouragement "I'd like you to hear the truth for once in your stinking sorry little life! I'd like you to hear what a selfish good for nothing bastard you are! But I know no matter how loud I shout it, you'll never listen, you will never hear it properly. There arn't words with enough force to illustrate the point anyway." Jace kept his face hard like a rock. He would not give Alec the satisfication of seeing his tyraid effecting him. "How many hearts have you broken, Jace? Hmm? Think on that, and think on how many dreams you've smashed, and how many lives you have ruined with your sweet words and seductive looks." Jace was finding it very hard to keep it together now, "And think of Clary." Her name felt like a physical blow to Jace's gut, it was going to get worse. Alec had the knife inside him and he was now going to twist it over and over, deeper and deeper, until he begged for mercy, "Think of what you have done to her!" Izzy warned Alec to stop but he didn't, "She found it painful enough to let you in in the first place, and then you go and get her captured!"

"That wasn't his fault, Alec." Izzy tried to reason, "She would have taken her sooner or later,"

Alec carried on, "Imagine what is happening to her now! Whatever your thinking...double the pain... double it again... a third time for luck? Now you have but a fraction of what one of your girls experiences when you look away."

"Alec, c'mon, that's not fair!" Izzy ingected,

"Life's not fair Izzy!" he screamed back. A tear ran down Izzy's cheek, she batted it away before Alec could spot it but Jace had noticed, "Your doing no one any favours by staying here, Jace. You won't find her. Go home."

Jace felt it was time he contributed something to the 'conversation', "I don't have a home in case you didn't notice." he said calmly, hoping to make Alec guilty but he was far to deep within the grasp of anger to react to such a subtle tactic, "This is my home now. I am Nephilim and like it or not that means we work together. I'm sorry I've ruined your life but there's nothing I can do. Believe me, it was intentional."

He then crossed to Izzy, helped her out of her chair and escorted her to her room. As Jace lay in his own bed he could hear Alec throwing things and screaming in the kitchen. Eventually he stopped and Jace managed to fall asleep.

*****

**:D**


End file.
